Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction
by ConfusionPersonified
Summary: Draco writes a guide of seduction, Blaise bets him he can't seduce Hermione, other things happen. Romance...humor...angst...what more could you ask for? Read on!
1. The Bet

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

Chapter One : The Bet

**Disclaimer : Blah blah blah. Only thing I own is the idea, kay?**

_Author's Note : Hey, there kiddos! It's that time again! What time you ask? Time to read something by moi! Have fun! __J_

Blaise Zabini was in the Slytherin common room about to go up to the dorm and go to bed when he saw something very interesting on the floor. He picked up the interesting item, which happened to be a book, and read the title : Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he said rolling his eyes. "Is he serious?"

He decided to stay down in the common room for a while and do some _reading_. It was already pretty late, so the common room was empty. He picked out a nice cushy chair and sat down to read.

He flipped open the book to the introduction, "So you want to be a master of seduction? Well then, this is the book for you! I have compiled a list of steps to seduce anyone. So go on, start reading! I'd say good luck, but with these steps you won't need it. You have the guarantee of the Slytherin Sex Genius."

"Oh he must be joking!" said Blaise.

He decided he might as well look at the list...just to see how crazy his best mate was. "Alright," he mumbled to himself. "Step one : read this book. Step two : follow the instructions. Step three : pick a girl (or guy, whatever floats your boat). Step four : Use the Malfoy charm to get them in bed. Oh wait, you don't have the Malfoy charm! Haha! You have to skip step four! Well you're probably out of luck, but feel free to keep reading. Step five :Er...give me a minute. I've never had to do anything else...Oh! I've got it. Compliment the person. Yeah, that should work... Step six : I don't know...try to get to know them? Step seven : Erm, buy them something. Step eight : Be nice. Or mean. Depends on the person, really. I guess you should find out what kind of person they're into first. Step nine : Go on a date with them. And step ten : Do them! The end. The story is over. You should be able to figure this part out on your own. If not, you need help that I can't give."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" laughed Blaise. "Why would he write this?"

"Why would who write what?" asked Draco, who just walked in the room.

"Why would YOU write THIS?" Blaise said, holding up the book.

"Where did you get that?" 

"It was on the floor..."

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah. Er..."Slytherin Sex Genius"?"

"It's what people call me, okay?"

"What people?"

"Oh shut it." 

"Do you actually think people would believe this?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Of course, it's fool-proof."

"Prove it, fool," smirked Blaise. "If you can prove to me that these steps work, on a girl of my choice, then I'll...err...pay you...a lot."

"Please. I don't want your money. I'm richer than you could ever imagine. WHEN I prove to you that my steps work, you will be my slave for a month, doing ANYTHING I want."

"Fine. But when I win, you become MY slave for TWO months."

"Deal! Now who's the lucky lady who gets to experience the Malfoy charm?" Draco asked looking very confident.

Blaise thought for a few moments, trying to decide who would be the most horrible (and therefore, entertaining) candidate. "I've got it!" he shouted. "You, my friend, have to seduce...Granger!"

"Granger?" Draco squeaked. "Er...Granger who?"

"Oh no no no. Not _Granger who _- WHO GRANGER!"

"No way! Deal's off. There is no way in hell that I'm seducing that Mudblood freak!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, mate. You have one week."

"WHAT? You expect me to seduce Granger in ONE WEEK? That'll never work! I'd need like...a century!"

"Why, Draco, you aren't doubting your fool-proof steps, are you?"

"Never! My steps always work! Slytherin Sex Genius guaranteed! Challenge accepted, Zabini, challenge accepted. I WILL seduce Granger in one week. Pft, I'll seduce her in LESS than a week! You'll see. You'll ALL see!" Draco yelled.

"Er mate...I'm the only one here..."

"...I knew that."

"Well, I'm off to bed. The bet starts tomorrow at breakfast. Sweet dreams, Drakey!" Blaise winked, before going up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"Bastard," Draco growled.


	2. Day One, Steps Four and Five

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

Chapter Two : Day One, Steps Four and Five 

**Disclaimer : Same, same. Blah, blah, blah. You no the drill. You know what I own and what I don't. YOU KNOW. Moving on. :)**

_Author's Note : High five to those of you that reviewed last time! Punch in the face to those that didn't! Ah...I kid. No punching. Anyhoo, fair warning kiddos...this story isn't all sunshine and butterflies! Why? Because one genre is boring! So there's lots. And lots. Read on...if you dare. MUHAHAHAHAHAH! Ahem..._

Draco woke early the next morning, feeling great, until he remembered what day it was anyway. _'Ugh,' _he thought. _'I can't believe I have to seduce Granger. Er. Here goes nothing.' _He got ready and made his way down to the Great Hall, specifically, the Gryffindore table in the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Granger!" he said brightly, winking at Hermione, who was sitting alone.

"Why are you talking to me, Malfoy?" she asked, looking miserable.

_'Alright, Malfoy. Use the charm!' _

He smiled what looked like a genuine smile at her and said, "Oh come on, Granger. Can't I randomly sit with you and chat a bit?"

When she didn't say anything he leaned closer to her, locking his eyes on hers, and said in a deep, seductive voice, "I've been wanting to come talk to you for the longest time, but I was...afraid...that you wouldn't be able to forget our past so we could move on to a more...ah..._ pleasant_...future."

"Malfoy! What the hell are you talking about? "Pleasant future"? It sounds like you're trying to seduce me! Hah! Could you imagine? You and me? That's about the craziest thing I've ever heard! Well, I can say one thing for this odd display, the thought of you seducing me is so hilarious that you've actually cheered me up a bit. Thanks Malfoy. But, uh, you can go now," she laughed.

"Cheered you up?" he asked. "Why, what ever is the problem, dear?"

"Ugh. Don't call me dear. And why do you care what my problem is?"

"Are you kidding, Granger...I mean, _Hermione_, I care about all your problems."

"Alright, what's going on? You're seriously freaking me out."

"I'm just trying to talk to you, gorgeous," he said grabbing her hand and placing a light kiss on it. "Is that so wrong?"

"Ew! What do you think you're doing? I hate you, moron! Stop trying to put the moves on me!" she screamed, before jumping up and running from the room.

When she was gone and Draco was walking over to the Slytherin table, he noticed that the entirety of the Hall was staring, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at him. "What?" he growled. "I can talk to Granger if I want to, alright? Get back to your business. Ugh, people these days."

"So," he said, sitting down beside Blaise. "Apparently, the Malfoy charm doesn't work that well on Granger. I even kissed her Mudblood infected hand! Ugh. This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"No," Blaise chuckled. "No it isn't, mate. But it IS very amusing!"

"Why am I your friend?"

"Because I'm sexy."

"Oh. Good reason. Ugh! What am I gonna do?"

"You must consult the guide!"

"Right, what's next?" he said, pulling the guide out of his pocket. Step five...compliments. Oh no! How am I supposed to compliment the Mudblood? She's a...a...a Mudblood!"

"Figure it out, mate. C'mon, we've got History of Magic with your lover this morning!" he winked, dragging Draco from the Great Hall.

* * *

"I just don't know what he's up to, Gin, but it's really freaking me out." Hermione said.

"Well," said Ginny. "Maybe he DOES like you!"

"Okay, ew. And that's not even possible. It's Malfoy. There's no way. Erg, I really wish Harry and Ron would talk to me. Maybe they'd have an idea. Other than the impossible," she said, giving Ginny a pointed look.

"Yeah...are you ever going to tell me why you guys aren't speaking? I think I deserve to know..."

"Fine. It's just...apparently Ron likes me. And I don't like him...like that. So when he asked me out, I said no. Then he got pissed and stop talking to me. Then Harry tried to talk me into going out with him, but I still said no. So he got pissed too."

"Seriously? Ugh. Prats."

"Er, Gin...you just called Harry...your _boyfriend_... and Ron...your_ brother..._prats."

"I know what I said," she grinned. "Friends come first, ya know."

"Thanks, Gin. Oh! I really should get going. Time for History of Magic. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okeydokey. I guess I should go to class to. Or not. Eh. Whatever. Later!" Ginny said, skipping off down the corridor.

Hermione laughed at her best friend and made her way to class. She walked in, and instead of sitting at her normal table with Harry and Ron, she picked an empty table in the back of the room.

Draco walked in a few seconds later and sauntered back to Hermione's table. "Aww, you saved me a seat. Thanks, love," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," she growled. "I was wanting to sit alone."

"Well," he said, looking around the room. "Seems like this is the only available seat. So you're stuck with me."

"Ugh. Kill me now."

_'Remember the steps!'_ he thought, and said, "I'd love to, babe, but how could I live another day if I knew I wasn't going to see your gorgeous self everyday?"

"I'm sure you'd manage."

"Hermione Granger! When did you get so funny? I guess it helps that you're practically the smartest person ever," he said.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Look, you can sit here, if you have to, but be quiet! I have to take notes."

"Like I said, smart," he smiled and began taking notes as well.

_'Ugh!'_ Draco thought. _'Why does Granger have to be so damn difficult? Although, she is kind of cute when she's yelling at me. Wait a minute. Did I just think that? No...I can't have. But...no! Er...I need to do something to get my mind off that stupid Mudblood. Hm...what to think about...er...I don't know...I've got to get out of here! That's it. But will Professor Binns let me? Oh, screw it. He's a damn ghost! What's he gonna do? Nothing! That's right. I'm leaving. But first...'_

"Later Hermione. I'm...er...not feeling well. Not well at all, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to leave your beautiful side," he whispered, huskily. Then he did something that surprised even himself, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione sat frozen in shock. She'd even stopped taking notes. She watched Draco leave the classroom, and then felt her cheeks burning. _'Oh my...' she thought. 'What if Ginny's right? What if he...likes me?' _She shook off that disturbing thought and went back to trying to take notes and pay attention. But despite her efforts, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

Draco was having similar problems. He ran to the Slytherin common room, hoping to find some way to distract himself. He walked in and saw the perfect distraction sitting on the couch, crying.

"Pansy! Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"You! You bastard."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I saw you! Flirting with that...that...Mudblood whore!"

"Baby! You don't think I was really flirting with her, do you? Oh come on, you're my only love. Look, Zabini bet me that I couldn't seduce the Mudblood within a week. And you know me, babe, I never pass on a bet," he winked.

"Oh Drakey! I knew you'd never cheat on me! I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, babe. Now strip for me, I need a distraction."

"Whatever you want, Drakey!" she purred.


	3. Day Two

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

**Disclaimer : You really don't get it, do you? Okay one more time. I own nothing put the plot. Kay? Kay!**

_Author's Note : I don't really have anything to babble about this time. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up! Onward!_

Chapter Three : Day Two

"Ugh, I really need to stop shagging Parkinson," Draco shuddered the next morning. "Disgusting hag. She's not nearly as pretty as Hermione. What did I just say? No! No no no no no! She's supposed to fall for me, not the other way around!"

"Draco!" yelled Blaise, walking in to wake up his friend. "You're babbling to yourself again. I hear therapy works, mate. So, how's the little..._experiment _going?"

"You!" Draco growled. "This is all YOUR fault!"

"What's all my fault?"

"What I just said!"

"What did you say?"

"NOTHING!"

"Er...okay...anyway, why don't we head down to breakfast, hm?" Blaise suggested, backing away from his crazed friend.

"Fine," Draco grumbled.

* * *

"Good morning boys!" Hermione chirped as she made her way over to Harry and Ron, hoping that they would actually talk to her.

"What do you want?" asked Harry. Ron ignored her completely.

"I want us to stop fighting. I miss you guys so much. And I'm going through a major crisis and I could use your help."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to be a bitch to me. Oh, and as for your "crisis", Ginny told me all about it. I'm actually glad you turned me down now. I wouldn't want to be with a slut like you," Ron said, finally speaking up.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Yeah, she told us all about how you've been shagging Malfoy!"

"But I...no...why..." Hermione stammered, before running back up to the girls' dorm and bursting into tears. "Why would Ginny tell them that? She knows I would never even think about doing something so...so...vile! And I thought she was on my side!"

_'Ugh, I already knew Harry and Ron were beginning to hate me, but I always thought I'd have Ginny on my side,' _she thought. _'Now no one cares about me. Unless Malfoy does. But even if he does...I don't have anyone. We're sworn enemies...so there's no way. Someone probably bet him to hit on me or something. Er...that's all I am to people. Someone they make bets about and laugh at and talk about and ignore! I bet no one would even care if I left school...it's not like anyone wants me around.' _

Hermione's inner-ranting stopped abruptly when something shiny caught her eye. Well, it wasn't so much that it was shiny, but the way the light from the window was dancing off of it that distracted her. "What the -" she whispered, picking up the shiny something. "Oh, it's just a razor."

_'Just a razor...' _she thought. _'I remember reading somewhere about people that would cut their wrists when they'd get upset...and I'm definitely upset. And, I mean, it's not like anyone would care anyway... Maybe I'll try it...just once. Ugh. No. That's stupid. Everyone may hate me now, but that's no reason to...to...' _

Her thoughts trailed off as she stared at the razor in her hand. And then, before her mind could talk her out of it, she took the blade and pressed it gently against her wrist. And with a shuddering breath, she sliced.

"Oh my..." she gasped. The searing pain in her arm mixed with something warmer...something like...satisfaction. "Woah. That was...er...intense."

She watched as the blood began to flow down her hand and had the intense urge to do it again.

_'Wait a minute, Hermione! What do you think you're doing?' _screamed the voice inside her head. _'This is crazy! You're going crazy. Look, just go down to breakfast and apologize to Ron. Then beg Harry and Ginny to stop hating you. And maybe everything can go back to normal. Okay? Okay! Now move it, missy!' _

But, being the stubborn girl that she was, she ignored the little voice and sliced her wrist open again. And again. At this point she tore her gaze from her scarlet wrist and looked down at the floor...where a little pool of blood was already forming. That snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh no! What have I done? What have I done?" she shrieked, hastily getting a towel to hold on her wrist. "Ugh, I've really lost it..." As soon as she stopped the bleeding, she cleaned up the blood on the floor and made her way into the bathroom.

She splashed some cool water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong with you Hermione?" she asked her reflection.

"Hermione!" called a voice from right outside the bathroom.

"Oh no! What's Lavander doing in here?" she whispered, then added in a normal voice. "I'm, uh, in the bathroom."

"Are you alright? I noticed you weren't at breakfast and it's almost time for Charms."

"I'm not...er...feeling well. I don't think I'm going to class today," she stammered.

"Seriously? You never miss class! Well...alright...I guess I'll see you later. Did you want me to bring you anything? Like, I don't know, some soup or something?"

"N-no, I'll be alright. See you."

When she heard the door close and was sure that Lavender had gone, she came out of the bathroom and walked over to her bed. When she sat down, she noticed the three red lines covering her right wrist. She shuddered and thought, _'Woah. How did it come to this? I've never been upset enough to do something so stupid. And, I mean, it's not like my friends acutally hate me...we're just having a fight...that's all...Isn't it? And Lavander cares about me! She just came up here to see if I was okay. Of course...I always help her out in Charms...but that can't be the only reason she came to check...can it? Ugh! Who am I kidding? NO ONE cares about me...'_

She looked over to her bedside table and saw the razor she had used before. And before she knew what she was doing, she had made _another_ cut. After realizing what she'd done, she threw the razor across the room. Then she slammed her pillow down over her face and tried to go to sleep and forget all that had happened.

* * *

"Damn it, Blaise! Where is she?" Draco growled, slamming his fist on his desk in Charms. "She never misses class. What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Dude. Why do you even care? You aren't...falling for her, are you?" Blaise smirked.

"Hell no! I just...er...only have a few more days to seduce her. And I have a feeling I'm gonna need every second I can get. So she is not allowed to miss classes! That's against the rules."

"Of course, mate. What ever you say," Blaise said, rolling his eyes._'Easy, Draco,' _he thought. _'You don't want Blaise to know the truth. Wait...truth? That was the truth. Ugh. I'm losing it. And it's all stupid Granger's fault. And just who does she think she is not coming to class? How am I supposed to seduce her today? I know! I'll write her a letter...not as good as in person...but it's my only option.' _

And without a second thought he pulled out some parchment and wrote,

_Hermione, my love, _

_Why aren't you in class today? Are you not feeling well? Maybe I should come make you feel better. What do you say, gorgeous?_

_Draco_

_'There,' _he thought. _'That should do it. Ugh. I canNOT wait 'til this week is over. Hitting on Granger is seriously sick.'_

"Blaise!" he whispered urgently. "Get your owl to take this to Granger."

"Why can't you use your's?"

"She's out."

"Oh, alright. I'll send a letter to your lover," he winked.

And before Draco could strangle him, the class ended and Blaise ran from the room.

"Arse..." he said.


	4. Day Three

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

**Disclaimer : I really don't feel like putting these anymore. You folks should know I don't own anything by now. So...this one goes for the rest of the chapters, kay? Kay! :)**

_Author's Note : One word : Review. :) For serious. Reviews make me smile. Like this...__=)__...See? Big smile. So...review! Kay? Kay! Oh, and I'm so happy you guys like it so far! Whoo! Kay, I'll stop rambling now. Onward! :)_

Chapter four : Day Three

Hermione had finally fallen asleep and was currently having a wonderful dream about ponies or something when she heard a very insistent tapping on her window. "Erg! Go away, I'm sleeping," she yelled.

The tapping continued on until she got up and strode over to the window. "What do you - oh, you're an owl," she said, opening the window. Blaise's owl flew in and sat down on her bed.

"Well who sent you?" The owl responded by sticking her leg out to hold the letter up. "Let's find out then," she said taking the letter.

_"Hermione, my love, _

_Why aren't you in class today? Are you not feeling well? Maybe I should come make you feel better. What do you say, gorgeous?_

_Draco"_

"What?" she shrieked. "Who does he think he's kidding? He can't honestly believe that I'd fall for this. Oh please."

She turned the parchment over and wrote on the back :

_Draco, my nuisance,_

_Why do you insist on bothering me? Did you hit your head? Maybe I should come and curse your arse. What do you say, ferret?_

_Hermione_

"Here," she said to the owl. "Take this to Malfoy."

She watched her fly out the window then mumbled to herself, "Hm, I'm a little hungry...maybe I should go down to the kitchens...no one should be in there. But just in case..." She grabbed her sweater and put in on so no one would be able to see her wrist. "Ugh..."

* * *

"Drakey-poo! This letter came for you," said Blaise.

"I'm not above killing you, mate. Just remember that."

"Oh, c'mon Drakey. You know you love me!"

"Just give me the damn letter. Sheesh, you're worse than Pansy."

Blaise stumbled back as if Draco had hit him. "Oh you did NOT just say that!"

"I did. And I meant it."

"Fine then you can't have the letter from your beloved!"

"Don't. Call. Her. That!" Draco growled, snatching the letter out of Blaise's hands.

"What's it say? What's it say? What's it say?" Blaise squealed, jumping up and down.

Draco rolled his eyes at him and read,

"_Draco, my nuisance,_

_Why do you insist on bothering me? Did you hit your head? Maybe I should come and curse your arse. What do you say, ferret?_

_Hermione"._

"How dare she!" he cried indignantly.

Blaise was busy laughing his head off. When he got control of his laughter he said, "Well, mate, sounds like the bet's going along just smashingly!"

"Shut it! I need a drink, I'm off to the kitchens, are you coming?"

"Nope. I'm gonna stay here and laugh at you."

"Ugh. Whatever," he mumbled, walking out.

* * *

"No, really, I can make it myself, you guys just rest."

"Oh no, Miss! We want to make your food! It's what we live for!"

Draco was standing outside of the kitchen when he heard this slightly muffled conversation going on. _'Who in their right mind would try to get the houselves to rest instead of cooking? That's not how things work around here! Probably some dumb first year. Well, as a Prefect, it is my duty to take House points for suspicious behavior and trying to get houselves to rest is DEFINITELY suspicious!' _

He smirked to himself, before walking in and saying, "Alright, Prefect here, no need to worry. Now stop bothering the houselves, kid, and get out of here! And you can say bye-bye to five house points. Congrats."

The girl arguing with the houselves spun around and pointed her wand at his forehead saying, "Just who the hell do you think you are? I am not in the mood to deal with this right now...oh, it's you." She lowered her wand and went back to attempting to get the houselves to let her make her own food.

"Granger?" Draco growled, momentarily forgetting his bet. "Why on earth are you trying to make your own food? I thought you were some dumb first year." And remembering the bet, he continued, "Oh, you can have your points back, by the way, gorgeous."

"As I said, I am not in the mood to deal with this. And I'm trying to make my own food because it's cruel to force these poor creatures to do it for me!"

"Mister Malfoy!" squeaked Dobby. "You come to see me! Will you tell Miss that we houselves are to make food for her?"

"Hey Dobbs! That's what I've been trying to tell her, but she's very stubborn. Why don't you and your houself mates go out for a bit? Granger here will never back down. But I'll get her out of here as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay, Mister Malfoy! Anything for you!" Dobby said, skipping off to tell the other elves.

Once they were all gone Hermione stared blankly at Draco and said, "Er...thanks...why did you help me?"

"I didn't," he laughed. "I just didn't feel like listening to you argue all night. And I'm here for a reason..."

"Please tell me it's not to hit on me."

"Well it wasn't...I didn't know you'd be in here. But I'm adding that to the list," he winked. "Actually, the reason is, I was pissed off and wanted some Firewhiskey. And it's much easier to get when the elves aren't in here trying to force-feed me."

"Oh..." she said. "Why were you pissed off?"

He looked into her big brown eyes and knew he couldn't tell her the truth, that her letter had pissed him off, he couldn't risk upsetting her. "I - uh...I don't remember."

"O-kay then... Er, do you want something to eat?"

_'She's being nice to me! The plan is working! MUHAHAHAHAH! Ahem...' _"Uh...sure..."

"How about some soup? I'm not the best chef..."

"Soup works. Er...Hermione...could I ask you something?"

"I suppose," she said, beginning to make the soup.

"I was just wondering...why the hell are you wearing that huge sweater?"

"What, this? I like it..."

"Er...well it's nice, I guess...but it's extremely hot in here. Wouldn't you feel more...er...comfortable...y'know...not wearing it?" he stammered.

"Draco Malfoy!" she shouted, turning around to face him. "I am NOT taking my clothes off in front of you! How dare you!"

She was glaring at him and waiting for a response when she noticed the oddest thing. He was blushing. Not crazy blood red blushing, but there was definitely a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"I - I...uh...I didn't mean it like that!" he mumbled.

"Draco!" she giggled. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" he shrieked, but his face told a different story as it was turning even more red.

"Okay, Draco, whatever you say," she said, still giggling.

"Stop laughing at me, Hermione!" he whined.

"Sorry...it's just...I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"All flustered."

They were both silent for a few minute as Hermione finished making the soup. As she carried it over to a little table that Draco was sitting at she thought, _'He's being so odd. Kind of sweet, really. Maybe he really does like me...'_

"Here you go, Draco."

"...you've been calling me Draco," he noticed.

"Well...yes, that is your name, isn't it?"

"Er yeah...but you usually call me Malfoy..."

She looked deep into his eyes and said with a smile, "Well...apparently, people can change."

He smiled back at her and put his hand over her's saying, "Apparently."


	5. Day Four, Step Six

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

_Author's Note : Whoo! Chapter five! And it's about to get...__**interesting**__...maybe. :) Read on!_

Chapter five : Day Four, Step Six

Draco woke up unusually early the next morning with a smile on his face. "Today will be a great day! Today is the day that my plan will be complete! Hermione will be MINE! Er...I mean, Granger will be SEDUCED. Anyway...Blaise, wake up!" he yelled.

"Draco...morning...why...loud...?" he mumbled.

"I'm happy, you fool!" Draco shrieked, pulling Blaise's blanket away. "Now get up!"

"You're scaring me, mate."

"It's out of love, Blaise. And you know you love me. Don't deny it. Embrace it. Embrace the LOVE!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at Draco, before going to get ready.

"That's what I thought!" Draco said triumphantly.

_'Ah...' _he thought. _'Last night was amazing. I hate to admit it...but Granger's actually starting to grow on me. And it seems that I'm growing on her too...I think I might actually win this bet! Or...I could just forget the bet and like date her...er, wait no. She may be growing on me...but...ew. That would never work. No way. I'll just win the little bet and be done with it. And her. Totally done with her. Once I've won I shall never speak to her again. Never ever.' _For some reason that Draco couldn't explain, the thought of going back to hating Hermione and not spending his time trying to seduce her was quite upsetting and left him feeling kind of empty.

"Alright, Draco, ready for breakfast?" asked Blaise when he returned to the room.

"Wha - ...oh, er, yeah sure. Let's go, then..."

"You okay, mate? You were all bouncy and bubbly when I left...what happened?"

"N-nothing. I was just er...thinking about how I still have to seduce the Mudblood and it er...disgusted me. That's all. I'm good now."

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Gryffindor tower, Hermione was busy getting ready for the day and trying to ignore the sharpness of the razor in her hand. She had picked it up with the perfectly normal intention of shaving her legs, but now that she was holding it, it was a different story. _'Alright, Hermione, get a grip. You don't want to do that again. It's not worth it. I mean, sure, all your friends hate you and you've been reduced to hanging around with Draco but er...where was I going with this? Oh right! Razors are for shaving and that's it! You will not use this for anything else. Especially not slicing your arm open so that the warm crimson liquid will flow down...agh! No! Stop it. Oh...screw it. I give up. I want this...and no one will care if I do it...so...I give up. I'm not resisting anymore.'_

And that was that. She stopped resisting. She slid the blade across her wrist a few times and shuddered in pain...or pleasure...or a little of both. She really couldn't tell the difference. "Yep. I've officially lost it," she said, watching the blood drip faster and faster. "Oh wow. I should probably get out of here before I do something crazy. Er...crazier. And besides...I can't miss any more classes!"

She cleaned off her arm and made her way down to breakfast for another day of torture. And learning. That part made her feel a bit better. As did the thought of seeing a certain blonde Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table...alone. She looked over to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting and longed for the days when she would sit with them. And they would laugh and she'd reprimand them for not doing their homework. She was so lost in her thoughts and memories that she didn't notice when Draco walked up and sat down beside her.

_'Remember the bet, Draco. This is purely a business deal. Don't get lost in her beautiful brown eyes. Agh, stop it! Focus now. Step six. "Try to get to know them". Easy.' _he thought, before saying. "Morning, beautiful. I had fun last night."

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice but managed to say, "Oh, er morning. I...I had fun too."

He smiled and said, "So...I've got a question..."

"Are you going to ask me to take my shirt off again?" she tried to seem stern, but her eyes were sparkling in amusement.

"Not in here, love. Can't let other people see that," he laughed. "But seriously, question time. Why are you sitting here all alone? Er, I mean, why WERE you sitting all alone? You're not now, obviously...'cause I'm here...but er yeah...why? Shouldn't you be sitting over with Potter and the Weasels?"

"Oh...them. Well, they all hate me now. So I figured it would be pretty awkward to sit with them."

"What? How could they hate you?"

"Well it all started when Ron decided he fancied me and asked me out. I said no and he got pissed and told Harry, then Harry got pissed as well. And as for Ginny, I don't really know. I thought that she and I were still friends until the other day..."

"What happened then?"

"I found out that she told Harry and Ron something really...er...awful...about me."

"And that was...?"

"That I...er...and you...er..._you know_..."

"I know, do I?"

"Yep. And that's all I'm going to say about it."

"One more thing...it wouldn't be really awful, would it?"

"I...er...I should go...class...and er...bye!" Hermione said, blushing and running out of the Great Hall.

Draco laughed to himself before sauntering over to the Slytherin table.

"Well, well, well," said Blaise. "Doesn't seem to be going all that well with the Mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" Draco said defensively.

"Er...why not? You call her that."

"...exactly! That's what I call her! You have to think of a name all by yourself."

"Whatever mate. Let's just go to Muggle Studies. We've got it with the Gryffies, so you can keep working on Granger," he winked.

_'Work on her, I will,' _Draco thought as he and Blaise walked to class. _'And by work on I mean get to know. As that is the step of the day. And the steps are all that matter. She doesn't matter. Nope, just the bet. That's it. I don't care about her at all. Even though...seeing her all sad this morning kind of made me sad...but, no! I don't care. I was probably just sad to be talking to her. That's it. Ugh...'_

"Draco, mate! Stop staring at the wall and come inside! Class is about to start and your lover is looking pretty lonely in the back of the room. You should go keep her company," Blaise said.

For once, Draco decided to take Blaise's advice. He walked to the back of the room and sat down beside Hermione saying, "So we meet again."

"It would appear that way," she said, deliberately looking away from him.

He placed his hand on her chin and turned her so that she was facing him before saying, "Come on, love, you can look at me. Don't be embarrassed about our conversation at breakfast, I didn't mean to upset you. I was only meaning that I don't think it would be really awful if we... were to..." He leaned very close to her, so close that she could feel him breathing, before whispering, "If we were to..._make love_."

She shivered at the thought, and at the feeling of his breath on her ear, and said, "I...er...I don't think it would be awful either..."

"Good!" he said, leaning back in his chair. "Now that that's settled, why don't you tell me something about yourself that I would never guess."

"Something that you would never guess...oh I've got it!" she laughed. "When I was a little girl, before I knew I was a witch, I wanted to be a stripper..."

"WHAT? No way!"

She was blushing furiously but said, "Well...I uh...I didn't really know what it was. I just thought it was a kind of dancer...I didn't know it was dancing while removing clothing... Oh my, I can't believe I'm telling you this!"

"Wow," laughed Draco. "I can't believe you didn't know what a stripper was!"

"I was only five!"

"Did you know that when you blush you're unbelievably adorable?"

"Oh...er...that's so sweet."

"Well that's me, sweet! Anyway, what do you want to be now? Of course...stripper still sounds good to me..." he winked.

She swatted him playfully on the arm and said, "Oh I dunno, maybe a teacher...or an author. I haven't really decided. What about you?"

"You er...want to know what I want to be?"

"Well yes, how am I supposed to get to know you if you don't tell me things?"

"You want to get to know me?"

"Er...should I not?"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I was just surprised. I mean, I want to get to know you, but I didn't know that you wanted to get to know me too. But er...I have no idea what I want to be. Other than rich. Definitely rich," he laughed.

"Rich sounds good. Er...we should...probably pay attention now. Not that I'm not having fun talking to you, but uh...class is going on...and you know me..."

"Yes, I do," he whispered more to himself than to her, and turned his attention to the teacher.

Hermione was scribbling furiously on her parchment trying to catch up with her notes and Draco couldn't help but smile at her. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye when he saw something that completely shocked him. While Hermione was writing away her sleeve had slipped up on her arm and her wrist was exposed. Her wrist that was covered in long red gashes.

_'What the hell?' _Draco thought. _'Has she been...cutting...herself? No, there's no way! There's got to be a simple explanation. I'll just ask her after class. And she'll tell me what happened and that I was silly for worrying. My Hermione is NOT stupid enough to do something like that. ...my Hermione...I like the sound of that...' _

He had made himself feel better be deciding that there was a reasonable explanation for everything, but he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to her wrist every few minutes for the remainder of the class.

"Wasn't that lesson wonderful?" Hermione asked as she was packing up her things.

"Er...yeah, it was great. Listen, Hermione, we need to talk," Draco said as they walked out of the classroom together.

"What about?"

"Well...er...see...the thing is...I was just...y'know...wondering why..."

"Draco, you're babbling."

"Right," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her sleeve all the way up. "I was just wondering what the hell you were thinking."

_Author's Note Again : Dun dun dunnnnnn! Muhahahahah! Kay...that's all I really had to say. Review! :)_


	6. Day Five

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

_Author's Note : Are you ready for this? Awesome! But...I think I should ramble for a bit...and make you wait. If you're reading this, that is. Which you better be. Cause if you skip this to get to the story...well, that's not very nice kiddos. But...oh well. Hm...I guess that's it...you can read now. I know you're dying to find out what happens. :) Onward? I think so!_

Chapter six : Day five

"Er...what?" Hermione asked.

"I said what the hell were you thinking?"

"Come on, Draco, it's not what it looks like!"

"Really? It's not what it looks like is it? Well alright then, tell me, what exactly IS it?"

"I er...can we talk about this later? I mean, I've got to go to Potions and you have to go...well, I don't really know where you're going but...you've got to go somewhere...and er..."

"Hermione! Forget classes, this is more important! If you've been hurting yourself -"

"I haven't!" she yelled, cutting him off. "I didn't do this...it was...Crookshanks!"

"Crookshanks? What the hell is a Crookshanks?"

"My cat! He scratched me. That's what happened!"

"Er...'Mione, I'm pretty sure that's not how cats scratch..."

"You called me 'Mione..." she said. "No one has called me that since all my friends stopped talking to me..."

"Er...sorry?"

"N-no...it's alright...just kind of shocked me..."

_'She looks so sad,'_ Draco thought. _'I bet she did this 'cause those bastards are ignoring her! Ugh! Maybe I should just let it go for now...I don't want to upset her anymore. But I'm gonna have a chat with Potter and the Weasels...'_

"So, do I need to beat this cat up, then?" he asked, turning his Malfoy charm on.

_'He believes me!' _Hermione thought. _'Wow...I always thought I was a bad liar...oh well!'_

"Oh, Draco, don't be silly!" she laughed. "Now, really, I have to go to Potions. I'll see you later."

Draco leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before saying, "Yes, yes you will."

Hermione blushed and skipped off down the hallway. Literally. She skipped. That's how happy Draco was making her.

* * *

"POTTER!" yelled Draco at the empty hallway. "WHERE ARE YOU AND YOUR WEASELS?"

Harry, who just happened to walk up behind Draco, said, "Well...er...I'm right here... What do you want, Ferret?"

"To strangle you! Where are the Weasels?"

"Er...you mean Ron and Ginny? They're in the library..."

"Come on, Potter! We're going to the library!" Draco said, dragging Harry in the direction of the library.

"Wait, Malfoy! Why are we going to the library? Why do you want to strangle me? What do Ron and Ginny have to do with anything? Do you want to strangle them too? What the fuck is going on?"

Draco froze in his tracks and spun around to face Harry before saying, "Watch your language, Potter! That's five points off Gryffindor!"

"...seriously?"

"Yes! Now come on!"

"Fine..."

* * *

"Weasels!" Draco yelled as he and Harry walked into the library.

"Quiet, Mister Malfoy!" Madame Pince said.

"Yeah, yeah..." he mumbled and continued over to the table the Weasleys were sitting at.

"Harry? What are you doing with the Ferret?" asked Ron.

"Yeah! And what do you want from us, Ferret?" added Ginny.

"Sit down, Potter. I need to talk to all three of you. Now can we please put our...er...differences aside for now? This is serious. And I mean SERIOUS. Or...I could go with my original plan and strangle you...but I don't think that would help the situation...er...where was I? Right! Putting aside our differences!"

"What could be so serious that WE would "put aside our differences"," asked Harry.

"Hermione. That's what so serious. C'mon, Potter...Weasel...slightly smaller female Weasel...you may hate her right now, but just listen to me, I know you'll want to hear this."

"What do you mean by "slightly smaller"? Is that some kind of fat joke?" yelled Ginny.

"No! I didn't mean anything by it. Just listen, okay? I'm pretty positive that Hermione has been...er...cutting herself. And I'm also pretty sure that it has something to do with you three. So...what are we going to do about this? Come on people, we need a plan!"

"Here's a plan," started Ron. "Why don't you just forget about her, let her do what she wants, and leave us alone? That sound good to you?"

"Ron!" yelled Ginny.

"Are you kidding me, Weasley? Why are you being such a prat? Sure, she turned you down...big deal! Your friend is trying to kill herself! Are you telling me that you don't care? What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco yelled.

"Er...I hate to admit it, but Malfoy's right, mate. Hermione's been our friend for years! We can't let her do this!"

"Ugh. You don't know what it's like, Harry!" Ron whined. "You can get any girl you want! But the ONE girl that I want would rather shag some bloody Slytherin!"

"Uh...Ron..." said Ginny. "You remember when I told you that Malfoy had been hitting on 'Mione...and you said, "Don't tell me she's shagging him!"...and I said, "Oh yeah, Ron...Hermione's been shagging Malfoy." Er...you do know that I was being sarcastic, right? You didn't think I was being serious, did you? Ronald! How could you be so daft? Wait! Did you tell her that I told you that? Is THAT why she's been all spacey and loner-ish?"

"Well...yeah, I told her! But she was trying to talk to me!"

"Bloody Gryffindores..." mumbled Draco. "Look! Can you people please focus for just one second! We have to do something to make her stop before she goes too far!"

"OHMYGOSH!" yelled Ginny. "You so love her!"

"Ew..." said Harry.

"I'll kill you," said Ron.

"I so do not! Look...I'll admit...that in my er...attempt to seduce 'Mione I have er...kind of gotten past...er...y'know...hating her and stuff...but I don't love her. No way." Draco rambled, turning red.

"Aww! Malfoy, that's so cute!"

"Focus little Weasel! What are we gonna do?"

"Oh right! Harry and I will go make peace with her...then you can show up and we can er...talk to her about it and er...that's all I've got."

"Well...it's a start...now go! And you! Male weasel. You can go fling yourself off the Astronomy Tower and make life easier for all of us. Now c'mon helpful Gryffindores, let's go!"

* * *

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Ginny yelled, walking into the Great Hall where Hermione was currently eating dinner.

"Er...hi, Ginny..."

"So...how's it going?"

"Er...pretty good. I just got out of a great Potions lesson."

"LIAR!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It is not going "pretty good", missy. You're lying! Look, let's skip the pleasantries, I just got done talking to Malfoy."

"And...er...what did he say?"

"This," said Ginny, grabbing her arm and pulling the sleeve up.

"I _really_ wish people would stop doing that!"

"And I wish my best friend didn't have cuts all over her arm. Now what's going on, 'Mione?"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. It's just Ron and Harry started hating me and then I thought that you were hating me 'cause of what you told them. And I thought that you were taking their side. And I just...I felt so alone...and like no one cared anymore. But then I started talking to Draco and he kind of cheered me up and I don't know why I'm telling you this part since it's not part of the story, but er...anyway...that's about it." Hermione rambled.

"Oh. Well, one :I don't hate you. And I never told them that. Er well I did, but I was being sarcastic and apparently Ron didn't get it. Two : Harry doesn't hate you either, he was just showing Ron solidarity or something but then Ron was a total arse when we talked to Malfoy so he's on your side now! And he's on his way here to tell you that. And three : Malfoy is totally in love with you!"

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and squealed, "I'm so glad you don't hate me! I've missed you so much! And I'm glad Harry doesn't either! And about Draco...you're way off there. I mean, we may be friends now...but that's it. He's not in love with me, that's just crazy! Isn't it? Yeah, it is."

"'Mione!" Harry yelled, running over to the Gryffindor table. "Listen, I am so sorry I sided with Ron! He's being a total arse and I was a total idiot for not being on your side in the first place. And when Malfoy told me what you've been doing...I was so worried. And -"

"Harry! Shut up, I forgive you!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh...er...well, good, then..."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and said, "So we're all good now?"

"Yep. Oh I've missed you guys so much!"

"You're welcome," Draco said silkily as he joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"What did you have to do with anything?" asked Ginny.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you all wouldn't be talking again."

"And if it wasn't for you, Hermione and I never would have stopped talking in the first place."

"Details, details..."

"It doesn't matter who's fault anything was or who helped or anything. All that matters is that I've got my friends back! Er...except for Ron...but hey! Two out of three isn't bad!"

"And don't forget the prat's replacement..." Draco added.

"How could I?" Hermione laughed.

"Don't tell me this means I have to be friends with Malfoy..." said Harry.

Everyone laughed at him so he continued, "I'm serious!"

This time everyone got up and walked away, still laughing, "Hey wait! Where are you guys going? No one answered me! I don't wanna be friends with the ferret! Wait!"

"Harry!" Ginny called back from the door. "Come on!"

"...here we go..." he grumbled, following after the others.

_Author's Note Again : Aww, yay! Everything's peachy! But will it stay that way? Hm...now what fun would that be? Muhahahahah! Review folks! It'll make me write faster. Er...not really, I'm gonna write at the same speed if you review or not...but...review anyway cause it makes me smile lots! :)_


	7. Day Six, Steps Seven and Eight

"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"

_Author's Note : Man, I am so loving all the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! And because you're awesome I'm not gonna make you wait. ONWARD! _

Chapter seven : Day Six, Steps Seven and Eight

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling unusually happy. She had most of her friends back and she had her...Draco. "Everything's back to normal," she mumbled to herself. "Er...actually it's not even close to normal. It would be normal if I was still friends with Ron and not Draco. Er...anyway...I think I like this normal better..." She smiled to herself and got ready for the day.

"'Mione!" called Ginny from the common room. "Will you hurry up already? We're hungry!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled back. "I just wanna test something..." she added in a whisper.

"Alright...I'm happy now...so let's see..." She walked into the bathroom and got out her razor. "Here goes..."

She looked at the blade and thought, _'Uh-oh...'_ The urge was still there. _'I can't believe this! I'm happy now! I'm not supposed to want to anymore. ...right? That's how this works, isn't it? Oh...I don't know. Maybe I'll always want to...a little. No matter how happy I am. But that doesn't make any sense...'_

And before she could do something she'd regret, she threw down the razor and walked downstairs to meet up with her friends and go to breakfast.

* * *

_'Alright now,' _Draco thought, walking into the Great Hall. _'You've made sure she's safe, now it's back to the bet. Because you do NOT care about her. All you care about is winning this bet, okay? That is all. Now get in there and perform step seven. Now. Move your feet. Why are you acting so nervous?You're going to win the bet and that's all that matters. Right? RIGHT!' _He reached into his pocket to make sure "step seven" was there and then walked in.

"Goodmorning, beautiful," he said sitting down by Hermione. "Morning Potter...Lady Weasel."

"Goodmorning," said Hermione and Harry, while Ginny said, "Lady Weasel...I like it."

"Er...Hermione...I uh...got you something," Draco said, taking a small box out of his pocket.

She took the box and said, "What is this?"

"Open it."

She slowly lifted the lid to reveal, what was in her opinion, the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. "Oh my..."

"Here, let me put it on you," Draco said, taking it out of the box. Hermione turned so she was facing away from Draco and he place it around her neck.

"Wow," said Ginny, ruining the moment. "Malfoy's got moves..."

"Easy," Harry said. "You're my girlfriend, remember? And Malfoy's a prat."

"Harry! Apologize to Draco!" Hermione yelled.

Harry saw the look on her face and hastily said, "Sorry Malfoy."

_'Focus, Draco! Think of the bet! Time for step eight. Be nice...'_

"Listen, Potter, I know we hate each other...and...er...under normal circumstances, I would never dream of changing that. But...these," he glanced at Hermione. "...are clearly not normal circumstances. So...er...I was wondering if maybe we could...y'know...not hate each other. I'm not saying I want to be mates or anything. 'Cause I don't. I just mean...could we...I don't know, be civil, or something? For Hermione?"

"Oh, Draco, that's so nice!" Hermione squealed, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Er...Harry, I think he's waiting on an answer," Ginny prompted.

"Right...er...alright. I guess I can handle that."

Hermione and Ginny both squealed and started clapping. Then Ginny said, "Oh, by the way, I'll be nice to you too...Draco."

"Fantastic," he said. "Now, my love, shall we go to class?"

"We shall," Hermione said.

And the two of them left the Great Hall hand in hand, leaving Ginny to aww and Harry to roll his eyes.

"We should probably go to class too," Harry said.

"Right, see you later," Ginny said, skipping away.

Harry laughed and followed after her.

* * *

_'Alright, Draco, what have you gotten yourself into?' _Draco thought as he walked to class with Hermione. _'This was just supposed to be a bet. Look at how she affects you! Seriously! Are you falling for her? You need to add a chapter to that book...side affects of seduction. UGH! What are you gonna do? You can't fall for her! You CAN'T!'_

"Draco...are you alright? You look...spazzy," Hermione said as they sat down in class.

Draco's mental tirade stopped abruptly at the sound of her voice and he said, "I'm fine...just fine..."

"Er...alright..." Hermione seemed slightly satisfied with that answer and focused her attention on the teacher's rambling.

_'Now...where was I?' _thought Draco. _'Oh right. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? Maybe you should call off the bet...you're getting in way over your head here. ...no! Draco Malfoy never turns down a bet! NEVER! Although...I technically wouldn't be turning it down...since I already agreed to it...I'd just be...er...canceling due to illness...of the brain...'_

"This is all Blaise's fault!" he accidentally said out loud.

"...what is?" asked Hermione.

"What is _what_?"

"What is all Blaise's fault? You just said "This is all Blaise's fault!" so...what is?"

"Oh! I said that out loud? Er...it's uh...his fault that...I...er...have no idea..."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting very odd."

"I'm not acting odd!" he shrieked. "_You're_ acting odd!"

Hermione blinked in confusion at him before going back to her work.

_'Ugh...' _he thought.

* * *

"Finally!" Draco said later that day as he walked into the Slytherin Common room with Blaise. "Time away from _her_."

"Trouble in paradise?" smirked Blaise.

"Paradise my arse... Listen, I uh...I think we should call off the bet."

"Nope."

"What do you mean, "nope"?"

"I mean nope. C'mon, mate. Tomorrow's the last day. You can do it! Have faith, little buddy, have faith! There's no mountain you can't climb! No star you can't reach! No...er...well, I don't know...but...I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Blaise yelled, jumping up on a table.

"Are you gonna start singing now?"

"Er...no..." he said, sheepishly, getting down.

"Right...ANYWAY...I guess I should go find her then...time for step nine."

"Good luck, mate. Remember :," Blaise said, then continued singing extremely off-key, "THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN'T DO WHEN YOU BELIEVE! B-E-L-I-E-V-E, YOU JUST GOTTA BELIEVE! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! BELIEVE IN LOVE! BEEEELIEVEEEEEE!"

"I thought you weren't going to sing!"

"The moment called for an inspirational song!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and left the common room with Blaise still singing his inspirational song.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" said Blaise, as soon as Draco was out of ear-shot. "My master plan is working! He's falling for her! Wait...I didn't have a master plan...but if I did it would so be working! 'Cause he's falling for her! Just like I knew he would! Er...okay, maybe I didn't know...but that's not the point. The point it that Draco is falling for Granger! Uh-oh...what if he wins the bet? I don't wanna be his slave! What am I gonna do now?"

"Blaise...," said a voice.

"WHO SAID THAT?" yelled Blaise. "OMG. Are you my conscience?"

"Er...no...it's me...Pansy. And I just heard something VERY interesting. Drakey is falling for the Mudblood, and you're about to lose your bet. Well, I think I can help you out and win Draco back from the Gryffinwhore," she said in her evil plan voice.

"Oh shit."

_Author's Note Again : I must say, this has been one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you guys liked it too! Review, kay? :)_


	8. Day Seven, Step Nine

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

_Author's Note : Are you ready? I said, ARE YOU READY? ...I don't think you're ready. I mean, this chapter is intense. INTENSE. I think it's intense anyways. You may not...but...I still don't think you're ready. Why don't you go make a sandwich...then eat it...maybe have a few cookies...go grocery shopping since you're out of cookies now...come back..exercise for a bit...then maybe you'll be ready. Don't worry, I'll wait. Have you done everything? Alright, now you're ready. Aaaaand...read! :)_

Chapter Eight : Day Seven, Step Nine

The next day Blaise cornered Pansy in the Common Room and said, "Look, I'd like to win this bet and all, but if you're gonna ruin this for Draco, you can just forget it."

"Come on, Blaisey, you know I only have Draco's best interest in mind. I know what's best for him and I would never do anything to hurt him. It's the Mudblood I want to hurt. And what's so bad about that?" Pansy smirked.

"I know you hate Granger and you're all jealous, but I'm serious, don't do anything!"

"Don't worry. **I **won't be doing anything," she winked, walking out of the Common Room.

"I don't like the sound of that," Blaise mumbled.

* * *

_'Alright, Draco, are you ready for this?' _he thought as he walked to the library to find Hermione. _'It's time for step nine! Why are you acting all nervous again? You know what's gonna happen. You have nothing to worry about. Do you hear me? Nothing!'_

He went in the library and walked over to the table Hermione was sitting at. "Hello, gorgeous!"

"Well hi there, handsome," Hermione smiled. "What brings you to the library?"

_'She called me handsome!'_ he thought, before saying, "You, of course."

_'Aww, he's blushing!'_ she thought and said, "You're so sweet!"

He smiled and said, "So listen, I was thinking...and I decided that we need to go on a date. Hogsmeade tonight?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" she squealed.

"Perfect! Meet me in the Entrance Hall at seven," he said, before kissing her on the cheek and running out of the library.

She giggled at him and skipped off to get ready.

* * *

"Weasley!" yelled Pansy.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" he growled.

"To help you. A little birdie told me that your beloved Granger has been _"dating"_ my Drakey..."

"Well the little birdie is right. She has been. What's your point?"

"My point is that I have some information that you might be interested in."

"And what is that?"

"Well...it all started a week ago when Blaise found Draco's book, _"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"_. Then he bet Draco that he couldn't use his guide to seduce Granger. So...while Granger's been falling for Draco, he's just been playing a part in order to get Blaise to be his slave!" she said in a rush.

"So what you're saying is, Malfoy doesn't really like Hermione...he's just been...using her?"

"That's what I'm saying, Weasel."

"I'll kill him!" he growled.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you will. But first, I think you should tell her. I mean, I would, but she'd never believe me..."

"Good point, I'll go talk to her...then I'll kill him! Er...thanks for telling me..."

"Yeah, whatever, run along now Weasel."

"Right..." he said, running along.

* * *

"Hermione!" yelled Ron when he got to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"Err...right here...and when did you start talking to me again?"

"That doesn't matter! This is important!"

"What's important?" she asked impatiently.

"Malfoy's been using you."

"Ronald! How could you say that? Look, I don't have time to deal with your jealousy right now. I have a date to get ready for."

"'Mione, listen to me. I'm not saying this as crazy jealous guy, I'm saying it as your best friend. I know I've been a jerk lately, but you've got to believe me. Malfoy wrote some guide of seduction and Zabini bet him that he couldn't use it to seduce you," he said.

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw a guy who genuinely cared about her and would never lie to her and she believed him. "Oh..." was all she could think to say.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione. Do you want me to kill him for you? Cause I definitely will."

"N-no...I...uh...I just want to be alone for a while. I think I'm gonna go up to bed. Could you stop anyone from coming up?"

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks..." she mumbled, walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Where is she? Where is she?" Draco said as he paced back and forth in the Entrance Hall.

"Wow Draco," said Ginny who just so happened to be walking by at the time. "Don't you look spiffy."

"Yes I do. Now where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Hermione!"

"Oh...er...I dunno."

"She was supposed to be here at seven! Seven!"

"What time is it now...?"

"Seven...o'...ONE," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Calm down! She's only a minute late. I'm sure she'll be here in no time. No worries, Drama Queen, it'll be alright."

"You don't know that! She's never late for anything! What if something terrible has happened?"

"...you're right. I can't remember her ever being late for something before. Er...you stay here and I'll go find her, okay?"

"Okay...hurry!"

* * *

Hermione was currently sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out and saying, "I can't believe this," over and over.

_'I thought he actually cared about me,'_ she thought. _'Oh who was I kidding? I was right before...no one cares about me. Of course, Ron cared enough to tell me...but then again, he probably told me so I'd get hurt like I hurt him. And if he knew, Ginny and Harry probably knew and they didn't think to tell me. Because. No. One. Cares.! Ugh. What's the point? No one cares about me because I'm a failure at being a friend. I can't make people happy...I don't deserve to be ali- that's it! I don't deserve to be alive. Now...where is it?'_ She got up and started looking for her razor.

"Aha!" she said when she found it. She looked at the razor and felt the familiar sense of longing it caused. And then, thinking of only Draco, she slid it back and forth across her arm more times than she could count. She watched the blood flow from her arm at an alarming pace until she could no longer remain conscious.

* * *

"Draco!" yelled Blaise. "Why are you pacing in the Entrance Hall?"

"I'm waiting. Hermione was supposed to meet me for...er...step nine...like half an hour ago. And Ginny went to find her for me, but she's not back."

"Uh-oh..."

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh? Why would you say that?"

"Well...Pans heard me say that you were falling for Granger and er...she said she was gonna do something to uh...win you back."

"Blaise! Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

"I tried! But you know how Pansy is. Wait a minute. I see how worried you look...will you_ finally_ admit that you like Granger?"

"I don't just like her...I...love...her." Draco growled. "And now, thanks to Pansy, I could lose her!"

"Well then we'd better go find her! Where do you think she is?"

"Gryffindor tower."

"How are we supposed to get in there?"

"Curse the password out of a first year or something."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Is 'Mione up there?" Ginny asked Ron, pointing to the girls' dorms.

"Yes."

"Well...move. I need to talk to her."

"No can do, sis. I have strict orders to keep everyone out."

"Orders from who?"

"Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because she's sad and wants to be left alone."

"Sad? What did you do?" she growled.

"I let her know the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth about how Malfoy was only using her to win a bet with Zabini."

"Why the hell would you tell her that? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Er...no..." he said looking confused.

"Let me see if I can explain then. You just told Hermione, who we recently discovered has been cutting herself, that Draco, the guy she's in love with, has been using her to win a bet..."

"...shit. What have I done?"

Ginny didn't stick around to discuss it anymore. Instead, she pushed Ron out of the way and ran up the stairs.

"Hermione!" she yelled. "Are you okay?"

She burst into the room only to find Hermione lying motionless on the floor. "Shit! RON!" she yelled through her tears. "GET UP HERE!"

He walked in and without saying a word, picked Hermione up and carried her out.

"Where are you going?" Ginny shrieked, following after him.

"To the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey can fix this. It's not too late...it can't be..."

* * *

"Let me in!" Draco yelled pointing his wand at the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"There's no time for that, you cow!"

"Well, then I can't let you in."

Luckily enough, she didn't have to let Draco in, because at that moment the portrait swung open to reveal Ron carrying Hermione with Ginny following close behind.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled. "What happened?"

Ron didn't bother to respond, but kept walking to the Hospital Wing. Ginny, however, stopped and said, "Were you using her?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Then where did Ron get the idea that you were using her to win a bet?"

"I...er...Blaise why don't you explain that one...?" Draco stammered.

"No thanks, mate. You go ahead."

"Alright, Ginny, listen. I _may_ have been using Hermione to begin with...sure, it started as a bet...but it became so much more than that. I swear. I know that using her to win a bet was stupid and selfish, but...I...I love her. And I feel awful about all of this. And if I lose her because of it..."

"You won't," said Ginny.

"What? How do you know?"

"I don't...I just...have a feeling. Hermione's strong. You're not gonna lose her. Now c'mon, we've got to go to the Hospital Wing!"

"Right. Er...Blaise...go punch Pansy in the face for me!"

"On it!" Blaise yelled, running off.

"What did Parkinson do...?" asked Ginny as she and Draco ran to the Hospital Wing.

"She's the reason Ron found out about the er...bet...and told 'Mione."

"So this is all her fault?"

"No," Draco said, slowing down to a walk. "It's mine...if it wasn't for me..."

"Don't go there," said Ginny, cutting him off. "You're the only reason Hermione has been happy at all these days. If it wasn't for you Harry and Ron would still be ignoring her. If it wasn't for you we already would have lost her and there'd be no hope. This isn't your fault, okay? And trust me, if...no, when, she recovers from this, she'll say the same thing."

"Right..." he said, but thought, _'What does she know? This whole thing is my fault! If it wasn't for me there would have been no bet and the only girl I've ever loved wouldn't be about to...ugh, I can't even think about that. I hope it's not too late...'_

* * *

"Goodness!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey when Ron burst into the Hospital Wing with Hermione. "What happened to her?"

"There's no time for explanations! Can you fix her or not?"

"Here, put her down. Let me see what I can do."

Ron did as he was told and put Hermione on the closest bed. Then he watched as Pomfrey circled around Hermoine muttering something he couldn't understand.

"How is she?" yelled Ginny as she ran into the room.

"Quiet, Miss Weasley!" commanded Pomfrey. "She's still unconscious, and that's all I know so far."

"Fine...as you were," Ginny said, sitting down beside Ron.

"Er...Gin...where's Malfoy?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh...I dunno. He was walking with me...I wonder what happened to him..."

* * *

Draco was actually right outside the Hospital Wing. He couldn't stop thinking that everything was his fault and he wasn't sure he could stand to see her yet. So he was sitting in the corridor, wallowing, when Harry walked by.

"Malfoy? I mean...er...Draco...why are you sitting outside the Hospital Wing?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know..."

"Er...no...that's why I asked..."

"No, not that. You don't know about 'Mione."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, long story short, I started hitting on 'Mione because of a bet, not because I liked her. But I fell for her during the bet and tried to call it off. But Blaise wouldn't let me 'cause there was only one day left. Then Pansy got jealous and got the Weasel to tell Hermione the whole thing. So she tried to kill herself and now she's in there. And I'm feeling all guilty and can't face her yet," Draco explained.

"Oh. Wait, what? You were using 'Mione?"

"Ugh. Yes. Okay? What do you want from me? I feel bad enough as it is."

"If she's not okay, you're gonna feel even worse," Harry growled.

"What are you gonna do, Potter?"

"I'll kill your arse," he said and walked into the Hospital Wing.

"...if she doesn't make it out of this, you won't have to..." Draco mumbled.

* * *

Draco stayed in the corridor until everyone else had left later that night. Once the coast was clear, he crept into the Hospital Wing and walked over to Hermione.

"Mister Malfoy!" said Pomfrey. "I just sent away Potter and the Weasleys. What are you doing in here?"

"Please, Madame Pomfrey, can I just...have a minute with her?"

"I guess..." she said, going into her office.

"'Mione," said Draco as soon as they were alone. "You've got to wake up. I can't...I can't go on without you. I love you, Granger! You can't leave me!"

Hermione was slowly beginning to come around at this point and she heard Draco and felt his tears. And even though she could hear him, she didn't exactly know what was going on. She didn't remember that she was in the Hospital Wing, she just thought she'd been sleeping. She tried to open her eyes and to tell Draco that everything was okay but she couldn't seem to make anything happen.

"Come on, love," Draco cried. "Please wake up for me. I need you. But...if...if you don't wake up...don't worry. I'll...be joining you soon enough. I just...I can't possibly live without you..."

_Author's Note Again : NO! That's a terrible place to end! Oh wait...I'm the one that ended it there. And I know what happens next. Okay, I feel better now. Do you? Good! Review pwease. :)_


	9. The End Of The Bet Is Only The Beginning

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

_Author's Note : Words...more words...I don't really have anything to say this time. How sad! Ah well, read on! :)_

Chapter Nine : The End Of The Bet Is Only The Beginning

_'Draco Malfoy!' _Hermione thought. _'Don't you dare! I'm fine, can't you see? I'm just sleeping!And er...I just can't move and stuff...but really, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll wake up any second now...any second...or not. But that doesn't matter! Because I'm fine. And you know I am! Look at me. Look. At. Me. Don't I look fine? Ugh! ...why can't I wake up?'_

Hermione didn't know this, but as she was screaming in her head she was showing signs of waking up. Her eyes were twitching. But not enough for Draco to notice. He still believed all hope was lost.

_'Alright, self. Wake up. Do you see what you're doing here? If you don't wake up soon, you're gonna lose him! Wait a minute. Why does he care if you wake up anyway? You were just a bet to him. Okay, then it's decided. You are not to wake up until he...he...no! You can't do that. He may have used you...but you love him. So...so...WAKE UP! Please? Oh come on, Hermione! You can do it! Just open an eye. Just one. Then he'll see that you're fine and go away and everything will be peachy. Except for the fact that he'll be gone...but...that's not important. What's important is showing him that you're okay so he'll be happy. That's. All. That. Matters.'_

Apparently yelling at herself in her mind was helping her. Draco had been holding one of her hands and when she was getting frustrated at herself she squeezed his hand.

"Did you just...are you...POMFREY!" Draco stammered.

_'Pomfrey?' _thought Hermione. _'Wait a second, why are you talking to Pomfrey? Are we in the Hospital Wing? What the hell is going on?'_

"What is it, Mister Malfoy? And make it quick because you need to be leaving," Pomfrey said.

"She just squeezed my hand!"

"But that's impossible. She's still unconscious. And I hate to break it to you but...I don't think she's going to wake up at all..."

_'Unconscious? Not going to wake up?'_

"No!" he yelled. "You're wrong! She squeezed my hand. And. She. WILL. Wake. Up.!"

_'That's right, Draco! You tell her! I WILL wake up.' _Hermione thought. _'...I hope. She said that I'm not going to...what if she's right? No that can't be. If I wasn't gonna wake up, I wouldn't be thinking. ...right? Oh, I don't know! I've never died before. What's wrong with me? I'm getting a little scared...DRACO! Can you hear me? Oh, of course you can't...I'm thinking. Ugh...!'_

"She did it again! She squeezed my hand! Do something to help her wake up, you old bat!"

"That is IT, Mister Malfoy. You have to leave now. If Miss Granger does wake up, you can see her then. I don't think she will, but if you want her to have any chance you need to let her rest."

"I can't leave her!"

"Out!"

Draco knew the only way he'd get to stay would be to curse Pomfrey and since she was the only one who could help Hermione he decided against it. "Fine," he said. "I'll go. But you better tell me the second she wakes up!"

"IF she wakes up, I'd be more than happy to."

Draco repressed the urge to smack her and instead kissed Hermione's forehead and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Please wake up, 'Mione. I need you."

_'No!' _Hermione's inner voice yelled. _'Draco, don't leave me! I...I don't think I can wake up without you...'_

Draco, of course, didn't hear that and left anyway. He wasn't happy about it though.

* * *

"Blaise!" Draco yelled as he walked into the Slytherin Common Room where Blaise was sleeping. "Wake up!"

"Huh...who's there?" Blaise asked groggily.

"It's me, git. And I need to talk to you."

"Draco? Oh...er...how is she?"

"Still out. Mostly. She squeezed my hand twice! But Pomfrey kicked me out."

"Well if she squeezed your hand then she's gonna wake up, right?"

"I don't know. I think so...but...what if she doesn't? I can't live without her, mate, what am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna go to sleep. Sitting here thinking about the worst possible outcome won't help her."

"I guess you're right..." he said and went up to bed.

"Granger better wake up. If she dies and hurts Draco even more, I'll kill her!"

* * *

"Oh I hope she'll be okay! Do you think she'll be okay? What if she's not okay?" Ginny shrieked.

"Gin, calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine," said Harry.

"Harry's right, sis. You need to calm down. Why don't you go up to bed? And we can go back to see her first thing in the morning," Ron said.

"O-okay...that sounds good..."

As soon as Ginny was gone Harry said, "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"I dunno. I don't think it can be good that she's been unconscious for so long... Damn it! Why did I have to tell her that Malfoy was using her? This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. You only told her because you care about her and you were trying to protect her. It just...er...didn't work so well."

"That's not the only reason...I mean, that was part of it...but...it was more because I was jealous and I wanted her to feel as bad as I did. But I never wanted this to happen! Never."

"I know, mate. It's still not your fault, though. Don't blame yourself. 'Mione wouldn't want that."

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

"Alright, Miss Granger," said Madame Pomfrey. "You can wake up any second now. Your friends are very worried about you..."

_'I'm trying!' _thought Hermione. _'And you haven't exactly been helpful, missy. Err. Why is this so hard? I can always wake myself up when I'm sleeping. But apparently...I'm not exactly sleeping...I should still be able to though!'_

"Miss Granger...? You're twitching!"

_'I'm twitching? Does that mean I'm waking up?"_

"Does this mean you're waking up?"

_'I just said that. Er...thought it.'_

"Wh-what's going on?" Hermione mumbled, finally opening her eyes.

"You're awake!" yelled Pomfrey.

"Er...yes..."

"Do you remember anything? Do you know who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am! What I don't know is why I'm here."

Madame Pomfrey sat down beside her and said calmly, "You're here because you tried to kill yourself, Miss Granger."

"WHAT? That's insane! I would never do something like...that..."

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. ...I just...I remember..."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey decided she had better inform Draco that Hermione was alright, he may have only been a student but she was quite frightened of him.

She went to the Slytherin Common Room and saw that Blaise was still up. "Mister Zabini," she said. "Would you kindly go tell Mister Malfoy that Miss Granger is awake?"

"I'm on it!"

Blaise ran up to the boys' dorm and woke Draco. "She's awake, mate! Come on!"

Draco jumped up and ran for the stairs saying, "Go tell the Gryffindors, then meet me there!"

_'She's awake!' _Draco thought as he ran. _'Oh this is fantastic! But...what if she hates me now...?'_

"Mister Malfoy," said Pomfrey when Draco got to the Common Room. "Right this way."

He rolled his eyes at her, but followed.

* * *

Blaise ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower before he remembered he couldn't get in. He didn't know what else to do, so he knocked on the Fat Lady's portrait, hoping that some Gryffindor was awake and would hear.

Lucky for Blaise, Harry was still awake and did hear.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOUNG MAN?" yelled the Fat Lady.

Blaise didn't have time to answer though because the portrait swung aside to reveal Harry. "Zabini? Did you just hit the Fat Lady?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Blaise said. "I was just knocking. Draco sent me to get you and the Weasels. Granger's awake."

"She is? Oh that's great! I'll go get Ron and Ginny."

Harry scampered off inside and left Blaise standing in the corridor. "Er...I'll wait here then," Blaise mumbled.

But he didn't have to wait too long. Harry was back within seconds followed closing by Ron and Ginny.

"Well," said Blaise. "Let's go!"

They all started off in the direction of the Hospital Wing, but they didn't make it very far.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked a silky voice from the shadows. "You're all supposed to be in bed. Er...Zabini? What are you doing with _them_?"

The voice belonged to none other than Severus Snape. "Professor!" yelled Blaise. "It's not what it looks like! We were just going to the Hospital Wing. It's Draco -"

Snape cut him off, saying, "Draco? What's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

"Er...he's fine. It's Granger that's -"

"Granger? What does she have to do with Draco?"

"It's a long story. And we really need to be going, so can we just go?" Blaise pleaded.

"Fine. But you all have detentions. Yes, that includes you, Blaise."

"Fine..." Blaise said. And he and the Gryffindors continued their run to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Draco finally made it to the Hospital Wing and rushed to Hermione's side. "You're awake!" he squealed.

"Yep...that's me...awake..." she mumbled.

"And you're mad. Listen I think we need to talk."

"You got that right, mister. I was a bet? What the hell?"

"I know it sounds bad...but...I can explain."

"Oh please do."

"Okay...okay...I er...um...it may have started as a bet...but er..."

"Oh let me guess, it started as a bet, but in your attempts to seduce me you ended up falling for me. Oh please, Draco. Do you honestly think I'd believe that?"

"Well, I'd hope so. Because it's true. I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened. I love you, Hermione. You've got to believe me." Draco pleaded.

"Why should I?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "How do I know this isn't part of the bet? You already broke my heart once, Draco. Don't do it again."

"'Mione..." he whispered.

"I think you should go. I need time to think."

"O-okay...I'll go then..."

* * *

Draco practically ran into Blaise and the others as he walked out of the Hosptial Wing.

"Draco!" said Ginnny. "Is she okay? Where are you going? Why aren't you in there with her?"

"She's fine. And I'm leaving. She needs time to...think. But you guys go ahead and go see her, I'm sure _you _won't bother her." And with that, he walked away.

Everyone else moved into the Hospital Wing. "Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "You're okay! Are you okay? You look okay! Doesn't she look okay?"

"Girl Weasel," said Blaise. "Breathe! She's fine."

"He's right, Gin. I'm fine."

"And since I'm right, I should get going. I'm gonna go talk to Draco," Blaise said, walking towards the door. "Oh, and Granger,...er...I'm uh glad you're okay."

"Thanks Zabini," she said, smiling weakly.

"Right. I'll be going then," he said and walked out.

"How're you feeling, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

"Pretty good, considering," she said. "Er...Ron...why are you hovering in the doorway? You can come closer, I won't break."

"Right. It's just er...aren't you...y'know...mad at me?" he mumbled.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because he told you the truth about Draco and made you try to kill yourself, duh," offered Ginny.

"Gee, thanks, Gin," he said sarcastically.

"No problem, bro."

"So...are you mad?"

"Of course not, Ron. I would have found out eventually anyway, and I'd rather have find out from one of my friends than someone else."

"So we're all friends again?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yep. We're good," Hermione smiled. But there was a sadness in her eyes. A sadness that Ginny, at least, understood.

"Talk to him," she whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.

"I don't know what I'd say..."

"You'll figure it out," she smiled. "You're Hermione. You know everything."

"Hah...thanks, Gin."

_Author's Note Again : WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Will Hermione talk to Draco? Will she ignore him? Will everyone be sad? Will Blaise sing again? I have no idea! I've written most of the next chapter...but I was sleep deprived and on a sugar high...so there's no telling what I wrote. Teehee. Well, I'm gonna go figure out what happens next RIGHT NOW. You guys have to wait! Muhahahahah! Review, yes? :)_


	10. Why'd You Run Away?

"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"

Chapter Ten : Why'd You Run Away?

_Author's Note : I'm so so SO sorry this took so long! But I've been exiled to the wasteland for the past few days. (i.e. I've had no access to the internet) So forgive me, kay? :) Read on!_

Later that night, after Madame Pomfrey had kicked her friends out, Hermione was lying in bed trying to decide what she would say to Draco if and when she ever talked to him. She still didn't know if she was going to. He had broken her heart once and she didn't know if she wanted to risk it breaking again. _'Oh, come on, Hermione,' _she thought. _'You know you're going to talk to him. He might have actually meant it, you know... It's possible that he actually fell for you. And you know you have to find out if he did. Because you're Hermione. And you have to know everything. Even if it means getting your heart broken again.' _With that not so pleasant thought she rolled over on her side and fell into a very restless sleep.

A couple of hours later, she woke with a start. She'd been dreaming of Draco. They were in a meadow somewhere. And everything was perfect. Until he disappeared. She ran through the meadow searching for him until she couldn't move anymore and collapsed. She looked up and saw him standing over her. "I loved you, Hermione. Why'd you run away?" he whispered before turning and walking away. Before she could respond or follow him, she woke up.

"Woah," she said. "Wonder what that was about..."

She went back to sleep then, hoping to return to the dream meadow and figure out what it meant. But this time, her sleep was dreamless.

* * *

"She needs to think...she needs to think! What does that mean?" Draco yelled the next morning as he paced around the Slytherin Common Room.

"Er...I think it means she needs to think..." Blaise said helpfully.

"But what's she thinking?"

"I don't know..."

"Is she thinking that she hates me? That she never wants to see me again? That she's gonna forgive me? Or not? I NEED ANSWERS!"

"I...er...don't have any..."

"You...are..._absolutely_...NO HELP! I'm going for a walk...now **I **need to think..."

"Have fun with that!"

* * *

"Have fun with that..." Draco said to himself as he walked down a random corridor. "Have fun with this, I will! Except not really. How am I supposed to have fun? Hermione hates me..."

"Well then my plan worked perfectly!" said someone walking up behind him.

"Parkinson..." he growled, turning around to face her.

"Oh Drakey! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she squealed.

"Keep looking. Because I'm not here. Except for I am. But that's not the point. I don't ever want to see you again!"

"...what?"

"I hope you die, Parkinson! DIE!"

"Drakey! You're so funny!"

"Funny? You think I'm being funny? I'm serious, bitch. And don't call me Drakey. Only Blaise can! Wow...that sounded a lot gayer than intended..."

"Yeah, I thought you loved Granger now. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know you've been seeing _Blaise_ behind her back!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

"But Granger doesn't," she smirked.

"PANSY! Why can't you just leave us alone? I love Hermione, not you. Stop trying to ruin it for me and GET OVER IT!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco...I'm not ruining anything for you. You ruined it for yourself...I just...er...made it happen faster. Now you listen to me, you and I belong together! Granger. Will. Never. Love. You. Like. I. Do.! Do you understand me?"

"Maybe you're right...who was I kidding? She hates me now...and she probably always did. Er...Pans...I have to uh...go somewhere that isn't here..."

"You're not going to see her are you?" she growled.

"Of course not. What's the point in going to see someone that hates me. No, I just have something I need to do. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye love!"

"Er...yeah...bye," he mumbled, walking away.

* * *

"Come on, Gin! We're going to see 'Mione!" Harry called.

"Already?" Ginny mumbled sleepily. "But I only slept for..." she paused to look at her watch. "Eleven hours! Oh wait...that's a lot..."

"Ginny!"

"I'm coming!"

A few minutes later Ginny ran down the stairs and skipped over to Harry and Ron saying, "Come on! Geez, you guys are slow!"

The boys rolled their eyes at her and followed her out.

* * *

"Well," said Ginny to Hermione. "When can you leave? And have you decided about..._you know_...yet?"

"You know? You know what?" Ron interrupted.

"Yeah," said Harry. "What do you guys know that we don't know?"

"Don't worry about it boys," said Hermione. "It's just girl stuff. Anyway, I can leave tomorrow as long as I don't...er...try anything again... And as for my decision, I er...still don't know yet."

"But 'Mione! You have to!" Ginny whined.

"Have to WHAT?" yelled Harry and Ron.

"Ugh. Gin, can we talk about this later? And guys don't worry about it. Seriously, it's just girl stuff."

"Fine. I'll wait to talk about...your...shoes."

Harry rolled his eyes and Ron said, "Shoes...is that all you girls ever talk about?"

"Only when we're hiding something," smirked Ginny.

"Oh. Well, I'm starving. Harry, let's go get some food and let the girls talk about their shoes."

"...Ron...are you being...helpful?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, I figure after...what happened...I kinda should..."

"Well, let's go then," said Harry.

"Thanks guys," Hermione said as they walked out.

"Finally!" yelled Ginny. "Now we can talk for real. What are you gonna do? I mean, you can't just not decide, y'know."

"I know, I know...I just...don't know. I mean, he said that even though it started as a bet, he ended up falling for me...and I want to know if he actually meant it. But...it's like...just the sight of him breaks my heart all over again. And if I did talk to him...and I found out he didn't mean it...well...you know what happened last time...I don't wanna go through this again. But then again...I don't know if I can go on without him. What would you do?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. I think I would talk to him, but if you're that afraid of getting hurt again..." she trailed off.

"You're right! I have to talk to him!"

"Er...I didn't say that...but uh, go for it!"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I had this dream last night..." Hermione said, and then went on to describe the dream. "And he said "I loved you, Hermione. Why'd you run away?" And then he was just gone. What do you think that means?"

"Huh. Maybe...maybe the part about him disappearing and you running around looking for him was like...symbolic or something. Oh! Yeah, it could mean, like, he disappeared...from...your relationship! Yeah, that's it. You found out that he was using you...and that was like him disappearing. And...and...you looking for him was like...now! You're trying to figure out if he meant it when he said he loved you! So...you were looking for him...to find out! And then that part at the end...that thing that he said...it's like what he was thinking when you were unconscious! He said, "Why'd you run away?" right? That must have been like exactly what he was thinking! Ooh, this is weird! What was the last part?"

"He disappeared...and I woke up..."

"Well...but that's not right. I mean, you're awake now. But he hasn't disappeared...of course...he's not in here. But it's not like he wouldn't come back in a second..."

"Right well...it was just a dream, anyway. It probably didn't actually mean anything."

"Sure..." Ginny said, unconvinced.

* * *

_'Alright...alright...' _Draco thought as he walked back toward the dugeons. _'Just go in there and say...well...you know...and then get on with it. Before you chicken out. Okay? Okay! And...go!'_

"Ah...Blaise...I uh..." he stammered when he walked into the Common Room. "I have...something to say."

"...so say it..." Blaise offered.

"Right. Right well. See the thing is...I uh...I can't. Yeah, that's it...I just...you know...with her not...and...I just...can't. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...no. Not even a little. You can't what?"

"Er...nevermind. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"Draco, mate, do you need me to sing again? 'Cause I will!"

"No...that's alright...I should get going..."

"But you just got here. And...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SING? WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"...I have something I need to do. And it's not really a...singing kind of thing... No offence."

"No offence? NO OFFENCE?"

"Er...yeah, no offence."

"Oh. Well, okay. But I have to sing now," he said, clearing his throat. "DRACO! MY MATE...CO! I LOVE YOU, SO! DON'T BE SAD NO MO' ! GRANGER WILL FORGIVE YOU SOON! THEN YOU CAN GO TO THE MOON! WHILE I SING THIS TUUUUNE! Ahem. ROSES ARE RED AND VIOLETS ARE BLUE! DON'T WORRY DRAKEY, GRANGER LOVES YOU! YOU KNOW THAT SHE LOVES YOU, JUST WAIT AND SEE! BUT I LOVE YOU MORE! WILL YOU MARRY ME? DON'T WORRY MATE, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LAST PART! IT JUST FIT IN THE SONG, IT DIDN'T COME FROM THE HEART! AAAAAANYWAAAAAAAAAY! GRANGER STILL LOVES YOU, IT'LL ALL BE OKAY! EXCEPT PANSY'S SPREADING RUMORS...THAT...YOU'RE...GAY! DRACO, DRACO, MY BESTEST MATE -"

"BLAISE! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Well...that was rude."

"Sorry mate...but I REALLY have to go. I'll see you...er...later..." he said, backing out of the room.

"That was suspicious..." Blaise mumbled.

* * *

_'Well...that went well,' _Draco thought. _'What happened to telling Blaise what was going on? Er...why did I want to tell him anyway? It only would've made things harder. He would've tried to stop me...do I want him to stop me? No...no, that can't be it. It was just a momentary lapse in judgement. Yes, that's all. Wait...where am I going?'_

Draco had, in fact, been walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing. _'Why am I going this way? Hey, feet! Stop walking!' _They did stop walking...right in front of the Hospital Wing.

_'Well, since I'm here...' _he thought and then got out some parchment. _'Here goes...'_

_'Hermione,'_ he wrote. _'I'm so sorry about what happened. But I'm guessing that, considering how long you've been thinking, you're not going to forgive me. And that's fine. You have no reason to. I haven't either. This is the worst thing I could have done. I just...I can't believe you won't be talking to me anymore. I also can't belive you tried to kill yourself because of me. I can't believe I've lost you... I loved you, Hermione. Why'd you run away? Ugh. That was dumb. I know why. It's cause I'm a total idiot. Er...anyway...I don't even know why I'm writing this. I don't want to hurt you anymore... But, again, I'm sorry. And I'll always love you. No matter...what happens... -Draco.'_

He taped the note to the door and then walked away before he could change his mind about leaving it. He walked on for a few minutes again without deciding where he was going. This time he ended up in the Entrance Hall.

After looking around to make sure he was alone he said, "Alright, Draco, this is it," and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered, before...

_Author's Note Again : All I have to say is, MUHAHAHAHA! :) Review!_


	11. The End, Or Not

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

Chapter Eleven : The End...Or Not...

_Author's Note : I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm also sorry it's so short...but I just couldn't resist ending where I did. You'll see. :) Anyhoo, read on! _

Blaise, who decided that Draco was acting too suspicious, was walking toward the Hospital Wing in the hopes of finding him there. When he arrived, he noticed the note Draco had left on the door.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked it up and read it. When he finished he said, "Well...that doesn't sound very good." And then he walked inside and gave the note to Hermione.

She looked at him quizzically, but read it nonetheless. "What is this supposed to mean?" she shrieked.

Ginny snatched it away and read it herself. "That's what he said in your dream!" she gasped.

"I - I know that..." Hermione said, looking very shocked. "What do you think it meant though...?"

"Well, I don't know about any dreams...but if I know Draco, and I do, I suggest you find him. Fast," Blaise said darkly.

"Right! Oh...but...I can't leave until tomorrow!" Hermione wailed.

"I'll go!" Ginny offered.

"O-okay...hurry! And when you find him...bring him here."

"You got it, chief!"

"Chief...?" asked Blaise.

"Forget it! C'mon Blaisey!" Ginny yelled, dragging him out of the room.

"Blaisey?" he yelped.

Hermione stared after them, hoping they'd find him before he did something stupid.

* * *

Draco, of course, had already done something stupid. He had decided that life without Hermione wasn't worth it and had tried to kill himself. But this didn't work out for him. Yes, he was lying unconscious on the floor of the Entrance Hall, but he wasn't dead. He wasn't even close. He had tried to follow Hermione's lead, and cut himself to death. But at the first sight of his blood...he fainted. Draco had never been a fan of blood. But, aside from that, he was actually fine. He didn't even hit his head when he fell. All was well. But you couldn't tell that by looking at him.

* * *

Ginny and Blaise came skidding to a halt when they came across Draco.

"Is...is he..." Ginny stammered.

Blaise, who had gone very pale, said, "No. No he can't be. NO!"

"Come on...let's...let's take him to the Hospital Wing. Maybe we're not...too late."

Blaise nodded and picked up his best friend, trying not to cry in front of Ginny.

Ginny noticed this and muttered things like "It'll be okay" all the way back to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Hermione was again trying to think of what to say to Draco when...if...she saw him again. _'No. Not if,' _she thought. _'When. They'll find him. And they'll bring him to me. It's all going to be okay. Right? RIGHT? Oh...this is all my fault. Why did I have to cut myself in the first place? And why did I have to fall for him? And why...why aren't they back yet...? What if...what if he's gone... It would be all my fault. All...my...fault... Ugh!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. Ginny entered the room, followed by Blaise carrying Draco.

"DRACO!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Ginny looked at her friend sadly and said, "Well...he..."

"I know what he did!" Hermione interrupted. "But WHY?"

Blaise, who was laying him down on the bed next to Hermione's said, "Well...I guess...he felt bad about what happened with...you..."

"Oh, so it's my fault?" she snapped.

"No! That's not what I meant. I just mean...he uh..."

"Forget it, Zabini," she said tersely.

"Right...sorry," he mumbled.

"Whatever. Get Pomfrey."

He didn't want to upset her anymore so he ran off to get Pomfrey.

"'Mione..." Ginny mumbled weakly.

"What?" she growled.

"It...it'll be okay..."

"Really? Will it?" she asked sarcastically. "And just HOW do you know that?"

"I - I don't know..."

"Exactly. Ugh. Just go away."

"Okay..." she mumbled, walking over to Pomfrey's office.

* * *

"Madame Pomfrey!" Blaise growled. "What is taking so long? And what are you looking for? And why are you looking for something? This is no time to look for things! My best friend is out there dying! Do your damn job and help him!"

Pomfrey, who had been rummaging through many potion bottles, finally realized she was being yelled at and said, "Mister Zabini! Watch your language! I'll help him as soon as you explain to me what happened."

At this point, Ginny burst in the room. "What's taking so long, Blaise?"

"She is!"

"Okay..."

"Miss Weasley, will you kindly tell me what's going on?"

"Uh...well, I think Draco's dying."

"Yes, yes, but why? What has happened to him?"

"Oh! Well, he's tried to kill himself."

"See, Mister Zabini? That's all you had to do."

Ginny had to stop Blaise from killing Pomfrey when she said that.

* * *

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said softly, moving to sit beside him. "You have to wake up, love. I need you. I'm sorry I sent you away earlier. I'm sorry I tried to kill myself. I...I'm sorry I ran away. I love you!"

"Miss Granger. Get away from him, I need to see what I can do," said Madame Pompfrey, as she, Blaise, and Ginny came in the room.

"Okay..." she mumbled, walking over to Ginny.

Ginny put her arm around Hermione and Blaise grabbed her hand. She looked at both of them and started crying silently into Ginny's shoulder.

"Well," Pomfrey said, after examining Draco. "I believe he'll be just fine."

"Really?" squealed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger. But he needs rest. So you three have to leave. Yes, you Granger. I know I said you had to stay until tomorrow, but under the circumstances...get out."

"What? NO! I can't leave him!" yelled Hermone.

"Out. Now," commanded Pomfrey.

Hermione sensed that she wouldn't get anywhere by arguing and said, "Fine, I'll go... Come on, guys."

And with that, the three of them vacated the Hospital Wing.

"Now..." said Pomfrey, glancing at her watch. "How much longer will this Polyjuice Potion last...?"

_Author's Note Again : Muhahah. Cliff hangers are my favorite. :) But I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter up soon! Kay? Kay! R-e-v-i-e-w! By the way, this was supposed to be the last chapter...but I just can't stop writing! Actually, I was planning on ending it way back in chapter eight. Then chapter nine was gonna be the last. Then it was ten. But the ideas just keep coming! Sheesh. I'm having fun writing though, so it's all good. Hope you liked it! Review, kay? :)_


	12. Things Change

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

_Author's Note : This was supposed to be up a few days ago. I blame the internet. It hasn't been my friend lately. But anyhoo, onward! :) Oh wait! I almost forgot...kudos to __**IheartDracoandRon **__for being my 100th reviewer! I pretty much love you. :) You. Freaking. Rock.! Ahem, onward for real this time!_

Chapter Twelve : Things Change

"Seems I got rid of them just in time," said "Pomfrey" as she began to transform.

Upon completing the transformation, the person said, "Well, well, well...what have you done, Draco?" to the still unconscious boy.

"Hm, you just don't want to wake up, do you? I'll fix that," he said pointing his wand at Draco's forearm and muttering some choice words.

"Now that that's done..._CRUCIO!_"

That worked. The pain from the spell wrenched Draco back into consciousness. "AAAGGGHHH!' he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?"

The man lifted the curse and smirked at Draco. "You wouldn't wake up," he said, simply.

"Father? Wh-what's going on?" Draco mumbled weakly.

"That's what I like to know," Lucius said viciously. "I received a _very _interesting letter from Parkinson this morning. Care to explain?" he finished by shoving the letter into Draco's hand.

The aforementioned letter read :

"Dear Mister Malfoy, a.k.a. My Future Father-In-Law, a.k.a. Big Daddy Lu Lu (just kidding, don't kill me for calling you that),

Ahem, I have something very important to tell you. Your son (my future husband) has apparently lost his mind. He has been hanging around with Mudbloods and blood traitors lately. He's actually claiming he "loves" Granger. Loves her! A Mudblood! I've tried reasoning with him, but I haven't gotten very far. Which is why I'm writing to you. I'm very worried about him, and I would appreciate if you'd step in. I suggest you come to the school as quickly as possible. Something must be done!

-Pansy. (a.k.a. your future daughter-in-law)

P.S., I just spoke with him, and I believe he on his way to do something stupid. (Suicide?) I'm not sure what exactly, but I have a feeling he'll end up in the Hospital Wing. So, if I were you, I'd Polyjuice into Pomfrey and kick everyone out so you can talk some sense into him. I've included some of her hair just in case."

Draco sneered and growled, "Parkinson..."

"Well?" began Big Daddy Lu Lu. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco noticed the look in his father's eyes and realized he was attempting to read his mind. He put up Occlumency walls to block him out and said, "I have no idea what she's on about."

"Is that so? Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he growled. "I just don't appreciate people messing about in my brain."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and said, "So you expect me to believe that Parkinson wrote this for no reason?"

"Yes. You know how crazy she is, Father! You also know that I would never even think of associating with a Mudblood..._willingly_. The truth is, Zabini bet me I couldn't..." he paused here, trying to decide how much to let on. He didn't think it would do him any good to say "seduce", so he said, "...make Granger fall for me. I accepted the bet in order to have the chance to completely crush her. I couldn't pass on an opportunity like that."

"Hm..." he mused. "So you're saying that the only reason you were caught associating with..._that_...was because Zabini bet you?"

"Yes, Father."

"Well, then why did you end up in here?"

"I accidentally cut my arm...and er...fainted..."

Lucius rolled his eyes at his son and said, "You fainted? Malfoys don't faint, boy!"

"Right...I - I know that."

"Well then, seeing as how you still know where your loyalties lie," he paused here, searching for any sign that Draco was lying. Draco noticed this and kept his face blank. "Right. Seeing as how you know where your loyalties lie, you'll be happy to know what I've done for you."

"What you've done for me..? What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Look at your arm," Lucius smiled.

Draco gave his father a confused look then glanced down at his arm. "...I don't see anything. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and said, "The OTHER arm."

"Oh...right, I knew that," Draco said.

He then looked down at his other arm and saw the cut he had made just hours before. He was about to ask why he was looking at that, but then he noticed what he was really looking at. "What have you done?" he gasped.

"You sound shocked. You knew this day was coming. What's the problem, afraid your little Mudblood won't like you when she sees it?" Lucius snarled.

"N-no," Draco stammered. "Of course not, Father. I don't give a damn what _she_ thinks! I just...thought we were supposed to wait until next year..."

"We were. Things change. Now, I must be going. But if I **ever **hear that you've been associating with Mudbloods again, even if it's for a bet, well, let's just say that _this_ will be one of your more pleasant memories. _CRUCIO!_"

Draco bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. Showing a sign of weakness would only give his father a reason to make it hurt worse. He locked eyes with his father and glared, refusing to look away until the curse was lifted. He let out a sigh of relief and fell back against his pillows breathing hard. He regained control of his breathing and said, "Is that it, then?"

Lucius smirked and said, "Yes, I believe that will do for now. Oh, and tell Parkinson that if she ever calls me "Big Daddy Lu Lu" again, I'll have to kill her." And with that, he swept out of the room.

Draco stared after his father for a moment wondering what he was supposed to do next. He tore his eyes away from the door, and forced himself to look at the new Dark Mark shining on his arm. "Well," he mumbled. "This can't be good."

* * *

"Oh...no. Oh no, oh no, OH NO!" Hermione cried, pacing around the random classroom that she, Ginny, Blaise, Harry, and Ron were currently in.

"What's wrong now, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. "Pomfrey said that Draco would be fine. Why are you all pace-y?"

"I dunno...I just...I can't help but worry. What if Pomfrey was lying? What if she just wanted to get rid of us so she could kill him? WHAT IF IT REALLY WASN'T POMFREY?"

"...what?" asked Blaise.

"What if...someone...was Polyjuiced as her? I mean, why would she kick us all out? I'm supposed to still be recovering. Pomfrey doesn't kick patients out! Visitors, sure, but never patients. Something is wrong. Something is very VERY wrong!"

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, grabbing her shoulders to make her stop pacing. "Calm down! Listen to me, you're just being paranoid. You've been through hell lately so of course you're going to expect the worst. But I promise you, nothing is wrong. Draco will be fine. Okay?"

"O-okay. You're right. I'm just being silly. Of course he'll be fine," she said, starting to calm down a little.

"Hey 'Mione...if Malfoy dies...will you finally go out with me?"

"RON!" yelled...well, everyone else.

"Sorry! I was kidding. Sheesh, people. Learn to take a joke."

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione. "I'm used to you being insensitive."

"Oh...well if you're used to it..." Ron said, blinking in confusion. "Erm...can I leave, then?"

"WHAT? RONALD WEASLEY! Just who do you think you are?" Ginny yelled, rounding on her brother. "Your friend is CLEARLY in pain here, and you just want to leave? What's wrong with you?"

"I...I'm hungry..." he mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Go ahead, Ronald. I'm okay now, really. If you want to go eat, it's fine. And that goes for all of you. Harry was right, I've just been paranoid. Everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Of course! Actually...I'm a little hungry myself. I think I'll go with you. Anyone else?"

"I'm in," said Harry.

"Me too," said Ginny.

Blaise didn't say anything. He was thinking...thinking about something...about Pansy. He knew he remembered something, but he couldn't think of what it was.

"Blaise...?" said Hermione.

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm not hungry. I have to go talk to Pansy."

"Oh, okay. We'll see you later, then."

"Right..." he mumbled, watching everyone leave the room. "Oh, Pansy, what have you done now?"

* * *

Blaise went to the Slytherin Common Room, figuring Pansy would be in there. He wasn't wrong. "Pansy!" he yelled. "What did you do?"

"...when?" she asked.

"I don't know! But I know you did something, And I know it was bad. So what was it?"

"I have know idea what you're talking about, Blaisey," she said.

"So...so you haven't done anything? You didn't...I don't know...Polyjuice into Pomfrey so you could kill Draco?"

"WHAT?" she yelled. "Are you joking? You are joking, aren't you? Why would I want to kill Draco? I love him, you moron!"

"I know that...I just thought...that maybe you wanted to kill him...y'know since you can't have him...no one else should...?"

"Hm...now that does make sense...but no! I would never do something so awful!"

"Oh...well, good. Don't do anything. I'm gonna go see if he's awake yet..."

"Alright Blaisey. Tell him I said, "You're welcome."," she winked.

"Okay! Wait, what?"

"He'll understand."

"Oh...okay. I'll see you later, then," he said brightly, walking back out of the Common Room.

"Idiot," Pansy smirked.

* * *

"Draco!" Blaise chirped as he walked into the Hospital Wing. "You're awake!"

"Yeah..."

"You don't look happy. What's wrong? Oh wait! I almost forgot. Pansy says, _"You're welcome!"_."

"She...said...WHAT?"

"Er...you're welcome. What did she do?"

"THIS!" Draco yelled, showing Blaise his arm.

"Pansy gave you the Dark Mark? But she can't do that...only a death eater can...and she's not one... I'm confused."

"Of course you are. When aren't you confused?" Draco growled.

"Well that was rude."

"Sorry," he sighed. "I just..."

"I know."

"You know? How do you know? I don't even know what I was gonna say..."

"So?"

"O...kay then. Er...where's Pansy? I need to go kill her now."

"You can't kill her! Killing is bad. And it'll make Hermione hate you."

Draco, remembering the harsh words of his father said, "What do I care what the Mudblood thinks of me?"

"What did you just call her? I thought you loved her! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Nothing!" Draco snapped. "Look, I don't love her, okay? It was all just an act so I could win the bet and get you as a slave. Granger means nothing to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to kill Pansy."

Blaise watched his best friend vacate the room and said, "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy," Draco said cooly, once he found her.

"Drakey?" she said noticing the evil glint in his eye at once. "Glad to uh...see you're feeling better..."

"Feeling better..." he mused. "You're right! This is the best I've felt in a long time."

"Er...wonderful! Um...if you feel so good...why uh...do you look so mad?"

"Mad? Oh, Pansy. I'm not mad. I'm thrilled! Do you see what happened to me...all because of you...?" he said, pointing at his arm.

"Draco! What...when...I thought...what? I thought you, me, and Blaise were all going to refuse the Dark Mark and run away once we got out of school...? When did this happen?"

"You're right, Pans. We _were_ going to refuse it. _Things change._ As for when I got it, you should already know. It was all part of your plan, wasn't it? You know...when you sent my father to "talk some sense into me". That's right. It's all thanks to you that I'm a..._death eater_ now... And do you know what death eaters do? Oh, I think you know. They kill people," he said taking a step towards her and grinning evilly.

"Draco..." she pleaded. "Don't...don't do anything. I never meant for this to happen! I was just trying to protect you! You tried to kill yourself because of that damn Mudblood! Don't you see...I only wanted to help! I...I love you, Draco! Don't do this do me! We can still run away...maybe there's a s-spell to remove the...the...mark... You don't have to do this!"

He looked at her thoughtfully as if he was considering what she was saying before, "You're right, I don't have to kill you. But..._CRUCIO_!"

Pansy's scream shook the walls of the room. She fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. She looked up into the eyes of the boy she loved, mouthed the words _"I'm sorry"_, and fell unconscious.

Draco smirked as her head hit the floor and said, "You are right, you know...I don't _have_ to kill you. I do want to though. Don't you get it Pansy? I never loved you. I never loved anyone...until Hermione. But you had to ruin that for me! You had to run and tell my fucking father! I never told you this because I didn't want to seem weak, but do you know that my father has been abusing me since I was three? When I tried to kill myself, it wasn't just because of 'Mione. That was most of it, but there's a part of me that's been wanting to do that for years to get away from..._him_! And all I needed was the one person I've ever loved to be taken away from me to push me over the edge. And you, one of my BEST FRIENDS, were the one to make it happen. I'll never forgive you, Parkinson."

He looked around the room to make sure no one was around before standing over Pansy with his wand raised, "Bye bye, Pansy. You brought this on yourself..._AVADA -_"

"DRACO! STOP!"

_Author's Note Again : Well folks, there ya have it. Another cliff hanger. :) I can't help it. I think I'm addicted. So...who do you think is stopping him? Do you think he's actually gonna listen? Will everyone live happily ever after, or will they all die? Hm? Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see. Muhahahah! :) Ahem, while you're waiting, why don't you review? It would be very very very very very very very very very very nice! _


	13. Romeo and Juliet, Kinda

_**"Draco Malfoy's Guide of Seduction"**_

Chapter Thirteen : Romeo and Juliet...Kinda

_Author's Note : Alright, guys, this is it! The last chapter. I know, I know. It's terrible, isn't it? But I can't write forever, you know. Well...I supposed I could...but I mean, I'd die eventually...and then I'd never finish and you'd never know what happens. And that would be sad, kiddos. Very sad. So...onward for the last time! :)_

Draco heard the yell and spun around to face the intruder. "Blaise? Get out of here, I'm busy!"

"No! Not until you explain what's going on!"

"I already told you. It's _her_ fault I'm a...well you know... So, now I have to kill her," he said calmly.

"But you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"...really? That's the only argument you could think of?"

"Well...if you'd just give me a minute I'm sure I could think of something better... You know I can't think fast under pressure!"

Draco, despite the circumstances, couldn't help himself and laughed like a loon at the look on Blaise's face. "You...look...so...worried!" he said, gasping for breath.

Blaise, blinking in confusion, said, "Well, of course I'm worried! You're trying to kill Pansy, remember?"

"What? Oh...er right...I knew that."

"GASP! You forgot! So...all I need to do is keep distracting you and everything will be okay? Okay!"

Draco just stared at Blaise, who was currently hopping up and down with excitement.

"Hm...distraction...distraction... What's a good distraction? Oh! I've got it! Okay, Drakey, picture a...er...montage...of you and Hermione...ooh! With happy songs playing! Ready? READY? Okay, go! ...are you picturing it?"

"...no. Are you done?" Draco growled, remembering the situation at hand.

"NO! Draco Malfoy, I will not stop trying to distract you until you agree you won't kill our best friend!"

The best friend in question was slowly beginning to stir. Draco didn't see this, but Blaise did. So he kept talking...

"Now, why don't you think of all the good times we've had with Pans..?"

"Good times?" Draco scoffed. "You mean when she was constantly hitting on me? Or when she did everything in her power to keep me and 'Mione apart. Or maybe the time she made everyone think I was gay? I don't know about you, but I didn't find these things very fun..."

"Aha!"

"...what?"

"You called her 'Mione! See? You do love her! All that stuff about you really hating her...that was a lie! YOU LIED TO ME! How could you?"

Draco groaned and said, "Fine! I do. But that doesn't matter, because once she sees..._this_...she'll hate me."

"No she won't..." Pansy said, weakly as she slowly got to her feet.

"You!" Draco yelled, dangerously stepping forward.

"Bad Draco!" said Blaise. "Step away from Pansy!"

"Don't worry, Blaise. He won't do anything," Pansy said.

"I won't?"

"You won't? ...he won't?"

"No, he won't."

"Yes I will! I'm gonna kill you, Parkinson! And no one can stop me," he growled.

"Fine. Go ahead," she said, softly, narrowing her eyes. "No one's stopping you."

"Pansy!" yelled Blaise. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh, Blaise! This is between me and Draco. Now...go ahead, _Malfoy_. Kill me."

"Fine," said Draco. "I will."

_'Alright, come on, Draco...do it! You know the spell...just say it. It's easy. Ready? Now. Come on! Say it, say it! SAY IT! Why aren't you saying it? Don't you hate her? Don't you want her to die? To suffer like you have?'_ he thought, slowly raising his wand. _'That's right. Now...say it...'_

Draco opened his mouth to say it but..."I can't," was all that came out.

Pansy smiled and said, "That's what I thought."

Draco sat down in a near by chair and put his face in his hands muttering, "I can't believe I couldn't do it..."

"I can!" said Blaise, grinning broadly. "But Pansy, how did you know he wouldn't?"

"Easy. He's Draco. He's too nice to kill someone. This whole "bad boy" thing he has going on is all an act. I know he's actually one of the sweetest guys on the planet," she explained.

"Take that back, Parkinson! I am NOT sweet!"

"Oh Drakey, you know you are," she smirked.

Blaise and Pansy shared a glance and then broke out in fits of laughter. Draco glared at them both.

* * *

"Are you guys done eating yet?" Ginny yelled at Harry and Ron, then added in a lower voice, "I think we need to get 'Mione out of here. I know she said she believed everything would be okay...but look at her..."

They boys followed this direction and looked at Hermione. They saw, at once, what Ginny was referring to. Hermione had barely touched her food and she kept throwing anxious glances toward the door, as if she was hoping Draco would walk in at any moment.

"Right," said Harry. "I'm done. Ron?"

"...fine."

"Great!" said Ginny. "Hey, 'Mione, why don't we go see if we can get back into the hospital wing, now?"

"Yeah? Okay..." she said, weakly.

* * *

"So...what are you gonna do?" Blaise asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"About what?"

"Er...about Hermione...and the whole death eater thing...and...yeah..."

"Oh...I guess I have to tell her, don't I?"

"Probably. Or you could hide it...you know, always wear long sleeves or something. But if you did that, she'd never get to see your oh so delicious arms and then she'd probably leave you anyway..."

"...oh so delicious arms? You seriously frighten me, mate," Draco laughed. "But...I really should tell her. Do you think she'll hate me?"

"No! She'll understand. I promise," Pansy said.

"Right...right...I'll go now then," Draco said, walking toward the door. "Wait...I don't know where she is..."

"Maybe you should go wait for her in the hospital wing. I bet she'll come back to see you eventually. Me and Pans'll come with you, if you want," Blaise offered.

"Yeah...yeah, okay..."

* * *

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy arrived before the Gryffindors. They went inside the hospital wing and sat down to wait. They didn't have to wait very long though.

After about two minutes, the door swung open and everyone else walked in.

Hermione, seeing that Draco was okay, ran over and flung her arms around his neck, crying, "Oh, I was so worried! I thought..."

"I know," he whispered, brushing away her tears. "But I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry I didn't just talk to you in the first place!"

"It's fine, love. Everything's fine. Well...almost everything."

"Almost everything? What does that mean?" said Ginny.

"Er...could you guys give us a minute...?" Draco asked, giving Blaise and Pansy a pointed look.

"Of course!" said Pansy, leading everyone out into the corridor.

"But I wanna know what almost everything means!" Ginny whined as the door shut once more.

"Alright," said Hermione, rounding on Draco. "Now that they're gone...what _does_ almost everything mean?"

"Well," began Draco. "Now don't get mad when I tell you. But I know you aren't gonna like this. It's not my fault though..."

"Draco...what's going on?" she asked nervously.

* * *

"Ugh. What's taking so long?" Ginny wailed. "I wanna know what's going on!"

Pansy shared a glance with Blaise and said, "Oh quit your whining. This won't take long."

"Right," Blaise said. "I'm sure they'll finish any minute now."

After a few minutes of tense silence, Harry said, "I've just thought of something!"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Well...Hermione tried to kill herself, right? And then Malfoy tried to kill himself. Because they thought they couldn't be together..."

"So...?" Blaise prompted.

"So! They're like Romeo and Juliet! Only a very messed up version where no one dies," he said, seeming quite pleased with his discovery.

No one else was as pleased as they had no idea what he was talking about. "Er what...? Who are Romeo and Juliet?" Pansy spoke up for everyone.

Harry gaped at them and said, "You know...Romeo and Juliet...Shakespeare...come on, people!"

"Sorry mate. We have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh wait!" Harry yelled. "I get it! It's a Muggle story...that's why you've never heard of it."

Pansy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Git."

* * *

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and then looked away. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

"Come on, Draco, you can tell me. I won't get mad," Hermione said. "I mean, it can't be that bad. It's not like you secretly became a death eater or something."

Draco visibly shrank at these words. Hermione noticed this and said, "What? You...didn't become a death eater, did you?"

He pulled up his sleeve and said, "'Mione...I..."

"No! I don't believe this!" Hermione yelped, backing away from Draco with a horrified look on her face. "How could you?"

"I...I didn't choose this! I would never choose this! I love you, Hermione...I would never do something to hurt you."

"...then how did this happen?"

"Wait, you believe me?"

"We'll see. Now, how did it happen?" she growled.

"Well...it's all Pansy's fault, really. She...um...she wanted to convince me that I should forget about you...about us...and er...she wrote a letter to my...my father, asking him to come here and knock some sense into me...and he did. And I was still unconscious when he got here...and er, when I woke up...it...was there..." he said, gesturing to his arm.

"So...you didn't actually _want_ to be a...death eater...?" Hermione asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"No, I didn't. The only thing I want...the only thing I've ever wanted...is you. I'm sorry I've put you through all this," he said, weakly.

Hermione returned to her place beside him saying, "Oh Draco, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I never should've made that bet with Blaise. Your life would be so much easier if I wasn't in it..."

"That's not true! Sure, the bet was a little insulting, but without it, I never would've learned how amazing you are. And my life would not be easier without you. And it certainly wouldn't be better. Don't you get it by now? I love you, Malfoy," she smiled.

"I love you too, Granger."

* * *

"So...what happened?" Ginny squealed, when she and the others were finally allowed back in the room.

"Well...turns out...I'm dating a death eater," Hermione said plainly.

"WHAT?" yelled Ginny and Ron, while Harry said, "I knew it!"

"Calm down, guys," Hermione said. "It's...er...a long story. But we have nothing to worry about, he didn't choose this."

"Why are you believing this bastard?" yelled Harry. "He's a damn death eater! He'll probably find a way to get Voldemort in here!"

"Potter. You are so dense! I don't want to hand you over to him. I didn't want to be a death eater in the first place, alright? My father gave me the Dark Mark while I was unconcious. I'm on your side, Scarhead," Draco said, angrily.

"...damn," Harry said. "I think I believe you."

"Well, this is exciting! I've always thought bad boys were hot," said Ginny with a wink.

"Back of, Gin, he's mine," Hermione said.

"Yeah! And you're mine, Ginny," Harry growled.

"Sheesh you guys, I was just kidding. Kind of," Ginny said.

Draco laughed and said, "Well, anyway, am I the only one who really wants to get out of this place? Considering the recent events...it's kind of creepy in here..."

The others agreed that they wanted to get out of the hospital wing just as much as Draco did, and they all left to go somewhere more cheery. Except for Blaise.

Draco made it to the door, but stopped when Blaise called out, "Oh Drakey! I do believe you're forgetting something."

He wheeled around and said, "And what might that be?"

"I won the bet!"

"No, you didn't!" Draco said, gesturing after Hermione. "I did!"

"But, dear Drakey, you were supposed to _seduce_ Hermione, not make her fall for you. You fail."

"But I...no...damn."

"MUHAHAHAH! My plan worked! You shall be my slave for TWO MONTHS! Now, fetch me a cookie."

"You can't be serious," Draco whined.

"I said COOKIE!"

"Fine," he said, walking out.

"Ahh," said Blaise. "This is going to be fun. And now for a song!"

"Ahem. IT ALL STARTED WITH A BOOK! AND THEN THERE CAME THE BET! HERMIONE THOUGHT DRACO WAS A CROOK! 'CAUSE SHE DIDN'T KNOW THE REAL HIM YEEEEEEEET! BUT NOW SHE KNOWS THE TRUTH! THAT HE'S A REAL GOOD GUY! POTTER SAID THEY'RE LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET! EXCEPT NO ONE HAD TO DIIIIIIIIIIIE! ROMEO AND JULIET -"

"Ahem..." said an airy voice from the doorway.

Blaise stopped his song abruptly and said, "What do you want? I'm singing here!"

"I know. I like your song...mind if I join you?" said the voice, stepping into view.

"Lovegood? Er...I guess."

Luna smiled broadly and sang, "ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Blaise went on, "ROMEO AND JULIET!"

And they finished together, "HERMIONE AND DRACO ARE THE MESSED-UP VERSION OF ROMEOOOO AND JULIEEEEEET! BECAUSE THEY BOTH FAIL AT DYIIIIIIIIIING! BUT I GUESS THAT'S ACTUALLY A GOOD THIIIIIIIIIIIING! OOOHHH YEAH!"

"Wow..." said Blaise, gaping at Luna. "How'd you know exactly how I wanted my song to go?"

"Oh that? I heard some nargles singing it yesterday," she smiled.

"...right," Blaise said, looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Then he thought of Draco's little guide and smirked. _'Now what were those steps?'_

_Author's Note Again : I had to do it...I had to make Blaise sing again. And having Luna sing with him, ...I have no idea where that came from. But anyhoo...hooray for happy endings! :) What do you guys think? Anybody want a sequel? I don't know if I'll write one, but feel free to tell me to...I just might listen. :) Review! _


End file.
